


Better Place

by Thacryba



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Better Place - Rachel Platten, Cassandra's Father - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, Tangled AU-ish, Thacryba, cassunzel, pt-br
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thacryba/pseuds/Thacryba
Summary: Rapunzel acorda e inicia sua rotina matinal. Tudo corre bem até que um vulto estranho aparece em sua torre: uma mulher de cabelos curtos escuros e olhos verdes, vestindo uma armadura vai mudar seu destino.Baseada na música Better Place - Rachel Platten
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. When Will My Life Begin... Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Sou nova na plataforma, mas no mundo das fics já estou faz uns anos!  
> Aos que não me conhecem, prazer! Sou Thacryba, fanfiqueira de plantão aos seus serviços ;)  
> Aos que já viram meu nick rondando por aí... Eae! ^^
> 
> Essa história está sendo postada em outra plataforma também. ^^
> 
> Descobri recentemente que o mundo de Tangled tinha mais coisa além do filme de 2010 e apaixonei logo de cara!!! <3  
> Bom... E assim a história nasceu 🤷
> 
> Espero que gostem ^^  
> Bora lá!!!

# Better Place

#### By: Thacryba

## When Will My Life Begin... Again?

Era uma pausa para um descanso. Max e Fidella se empanturravam com as maçãs deliciosas colhidas a pouco tempo de uma macieira frondosa. Nesta mesma, estava apoiada Rapunzel rabiscando em seu diário, desenhando imagens da paisagem que haviam acabado de passar.

Pouco a frente, Cassandra treinava suas habilidades com a nova armadura e sua mão recém machucada. Lance e Eugene conversavam animadamente. Shorty provavelmente estava fazendo coisas que apenas Shorty conhecia e entendia.

Tudo estava em completa paz e isso deixava Rapunzel feliz. A última aventura, fruto de um acidente com Cassandra, Rapunzel e uma varinha mágica havia sido essencial para a construção de tal paz, mas não era algo que ela gostaria de passar novamente.

\- Fitzherbert... Você não tem a habilidade pra isso! Desista!

A voz de Cassandra acordou a loira de suas reflexões. Elevando seus olhos, avistou Eugene empunhando a espada de Cassandra, tentando desajeitadamente equilibrar uma maçã na lâmina. Lance havia ficado na torcida, mas não se sabia exatamente se a favor ou contra Eugene. Cass apenas ficava com os braços cruzados, negando com a cabeça e rolando os olhos a cada movimento errado do ex-ladrão.

\- E-Eu tô conseguindo sim! Você vai ver! P-Pare de rir, Lance! Tá me desconcentrando... Agora vai! Agora vai!

Com um movimento rápido e certeiro, imitando os movimentos que Cassandra repetia o dia inteiro, o rapaz lançou a maçã ao alto, para então brandir a espada em quatro movimentos extremamente curtos e rápidos, exibindo um sorriso presunçoso e confiante, olhando diretamente para a mulher de cabelos curtos a sua frente.

\- AHA! Hã?! Cadê?

Eugene esticou a mão, esperando os oito pedaços perfeitamente iguais caírem em sua palma, assim como Cassandra fazia. No entanto, nada caiu.

A morena bem tentou controlar a risada, mas era impossível. Se Eugene estivesse vendo seu alvo, teria notado que lançou a maçã alto demais, sumindo até do olhar apurado da experiente guarda-costas e cortou apenas o ar.

\- Eu disse que você não tinha a habilidade pra isso, Fitzherbert! Agora me dê isso antes que se corte!

Eugene relutantemente entregou a espada e assistiu Cass apoiar a lâmina no ombro, mostrando um sorriso presunçoso e superior enquanto caminhava de volta para sua área de treinamento. Derrotado e com raiva e certa inveja da habilidosa Cassandra, ele imaginava que se tivesse a habilidade de Cass, talvez não precisasse de tanto esforço para conquistar Rapunzel e principalmente, seus pais, o Rei e a Rainha de Corona.

\- OUTCH! Mas que...

"Tudo que sobe, acaba por descer em algum momento." Essa é a regra da gravidade, no entanto, todos pareciam ter se esquecido disso. A maçã de Eugene voltou ao chão com uma velocidade um pouco maior do que foi lançada, mas antes de encontrar o chão, encontrou o topo da cabeça da distraída e confiante Cassandra, entregando uma doce vingança a Eugene que riu com tanta ou mais vontade que sua rival.

\- Mas você não é tão habilidosa assim? Não viu a maçã chegando?!

\- FITZHERBERT! – Cassandra berrou enquanto dava dois passos rápidos em direção a Eugene, fazendo o rapaz parar de rir e se esconder atrás de Lance que se divertia com a cena toda.

Pascal soltava alguns risinhos de divertimento enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para outro. Rapunzel apenas sorria, desenhando o último traço do cabelo de Cassandra, completando a figura de Eugene, ela própria e Cass, abraçados e felizes. Ela sabia o quão sortuda era por ter pessoas tão especiais como amigos...

⭐🌕⭐☀️⭐

Sua cabeça doía, havia tido um sonho estranho novamente. Rapunzel abria os olhos lentamente, vendo as estrelas acima de si. Mas espera... Estrelas?!

A loira se sobressaltou e levantou em um pulo, olhando todo o cenário a sua volta. Não estava na torre? Não, ela estava no telhado da torre. Havia adormecido lá, observando atentamente o céu aberto que tanto gostava.

A dor em sua cabeça latejava fraca, porém incômoda. Uma sensação estranha se instalou em seu coração, algo desconhecido, uma espécie de agitação, mas certamente não era nada.

A loira caminhou com cuidado pelas telhas até chegar na beirada, perto o suficiente para lançar seu cabelo no gancho e se balançar de volta para dentro de sua torre.

\- Epa! Ai!

Rapunzel calculou errado seu próprio peso e tamanho e acabou batendo o dedão na beirada da janela. Ao fundo, em algum lugar perto da prateleira de livros, Pascal soltou um grito de susto com o barulho repentino e se aproximou com certa dúvida da loira de realmente longos cabelos dourados. Rapunzel, sentada no chão, resmungando de dor, checou o estado de seu dedão e ficou aliviada em saber que ainda estava íntegro.

Quando tirou suas mãos, sentiu terra entre seus dedos. Embaixo de suas unhas havia terra e sujeira que a loira realmente desconhecia. Seu pé estava mais sujo que o habitual. Aliás, analisando melhor sua situação, ela estava trajando um vestido um tanto diferente dos que possuía. Ele era familiar, mas não se lembrava de tê-lo feito e muito menos de ter sido presente de sua mãe... Um arrepio subiu por sua espinha ao se lembrar dela.

Aquela noite estava estranha. Algo parecia errado, mas tudo parecia certo. Talvez fosse a ausência de sua mãe, mas isso era algo que ela teria que lidar. Gothel se ausentava cada vez mais e por períodos de tempo maiores ainda.

O camaleão e único companheiro de Rapunzel, se aninhou em seu colo, notando a ponta de tristeza que tomava o coração da jovem. A loira sorriu com a ação.

\- Tá tudo bem, Pascal... Acho que tive uma noite agitada e estranha... Desta vez vou descansar na cama. Vem comigo?

O camaleão assentiu e ambos caminharam ao dormitório de Rapunzel, para um descanso revigorante. Talvez isso poderia acalmar o coração de ambos.

De fato, o restante da noite foi calmo e revigorante e sua rotina correu como sempre. Às sete horas, ela se levantou e começou suas tarefas, varreu, poliu e encerou o chão, além de colocar suas roupas para lavar. Escolheu três livros em sua prateleira e continuou lendo o curioso capítulo dezessete das Aventuras de Flynn Rider na Lagoa Perdida, parando no exato instante em que ele encontra a misteriosa mulher de cabelos curtos que insistia em persegui-lo por toda sua jornada.

A necessidade de movimento gritou em seu corpo e lá foi a jovem loira estudar as paredes e teto ao seu redor, buscando algum cantinho para pintar. Escolheu as cores e os pinceis e começou sua obra.

Um ruído a fez estremecer e errar a linha reta de seu pincel. O som de metal em rocha parecia vir do lado de fora de sua janela.

A loira e seu fiel camaleão trocaram olhares preocupados e Pascal indicou a cozinha para Rapunzel se esconder, mas ao invés disso, a loira segurou firme no cabo de uma frigideira que estava no fogo e se postou ao lado da janela. Suas mãos tensas e sua respiração acelerada mostravam o medo que sentia. Pascal nada pode fazer a não ser se camuflar na estante de condimentos quando uma luva preta agarrou a beirada da janela, impulsionando um vulto para dentro da torre.

Rapunzel não hesitou em brandir sua frigideira na direção da nuca do ser que acabou de entrar, mas a reação do intruso foi espetacularmente rápida, desviando da frigideira no último instante enquanto seu pé direito dava uma rasteira na loira, a desequilibrando.

Uma mão forte e um braço metálico e gelado abraçaram sua cintura parando sua queda. A loira respirava pesadamente enquanto observava os detalhes do rosto do intruso... Ou deveria dizer, a intrusa.

Por um momento, Rapunzel achou que era uma versão mais jovem de sua mãe. Olhos verdes escuros, cabelos pretos curtos levemente cacheados com mechas mais claras, pele clara e lábios finos compunham uma face séria e um tanto preocupada.

Ela vestia uma armadura prateada com detalhes dourados com uma capa vinho presa por uma presilha também dourada. Em sua lembrança, Rapunzel tinha inúmeras descrições de príncipes encantados em armaduras e cavalos brancos, prontos para salvar suas lindas e indefesas donzelas de algum perigo iminente. De fato, aquela moça a salvou de uma queda dolorida, mas Rapunzel não era uma donzela indefesa. Ao contrário dos príncipes encantados, seria trabalho das princesas encantadas invadir casas de donzelas não indefesas?

\- Você está bem?

A voz forte, madura, porém suave da estranha fez o coração de Rapunzel palpitar um pouco. Nunca tinha ouvido outra voz além da de sua mãe, talvez fosse essa a explicação.

\- E-Estou... Q-Quer dizer... Não! O-O que faz aqui?

Então os ensinamentos de sua mãe lhe pesaram em sua cabeça atarefada. Com um movimento súbito, Rapunzel saiu dos braços da estranha e continuou se afastando, puxando seu cabelo extremamente comprido com uma das mãos, enquanto apontava a frigideira com a outra.

A moça viu que a loira estava com medo e protegendo seu estranhamente longo cabelo dourado e elevou as mãos, mostrando que não a queria fazer mal algum.

\- Eu sei que isso soa estranho, mas eu não sei o que vim fazer aqui. – a intrusa disse com calma – Acordei na floresta, lembro algo de meu pai me enviando em uma missão, mas não faço ideia de qual.

\- S-Seu pai te mandou... P-Pelo meu cabelo?!

\- Não?! Por que alguém estaria interessado no seu cabelo? Especialmente o Capitão da Guarda de Corona...

\- Quê?

\- Quê o quê?

\- Coroa?

\- Hã? N-Não? Corona! O-O reino de Corona...

\- Eu não conheço...

\- C-Como não conhece... E-Espera... Quem é você?

\- Quem é v-você?!

\- ... ... ... Ok... Tá certo... E-Eu invadi sua torre... – a estranha pigarreou, aprumou a postura com os braços colados ao corpo e uniu seus calcanhares em uma saudação formal – Sou Cassandra, filha do Capitão da Guarda de Corona. Estou em uma missão oficial assinada pelo Rei Frederic de Corona.

Rapunzel piscou algumas vezes. Era muita informação para ela digerir, nomes que desconhecia. Sem abaixar a frigideira, Rapunzel disse em resposta:

\- S-Sou Rapunzel... F-Filha da minha mãe... Gothel... N-Não sei o que ela faz... D-Desta torre... E-E estava pintando até você aparecer, porque... P-Porque eu... Gosto... De pintar?

\- Tá... É uma resposta justa... M-Mas espere... Você realmente não conhece Corona?!

Rapunzel abaixou a frigideira. Algo naquela mulher lhe era familiar. Ela de algum modo, sabia que podia confiar em Cassandra.

\- Deveria? – Rapunzel disse com dúvida.

\- ... ... ... Esquece... Isso não é da minha cont...

_\- Rapunzeeeeeel!!!_ – uma voz conhecida ecoou do chão até a janela.

\- Essa não! – Rapunzel disse enquanto corria até Cassandra – Rápido! Precisa se esconder! Já estou indo, mamãe!!!

\- O-O quê? Es-Espere!

Cassandra relutava enquanto Rapunzel a arrastava até seu quarto e a implorava que ficasse em silêncio. A mulher de cabelos curtos abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida por um dedo indicador de Rapunzel encostado em seus lábios.

\- Por favor... Não diga nada... Se esconda... Depois te explicarei...

E a porta foi fechada. Cassandra ficou parada, boquiaberta e com certa dúvida do que fazer. Um ruído estranho fez Cassandra recuar, foi então que uma parte do armário se tornou verde.

_\- Tô indo mamãe!_ – Rapunzel berrava do outro lado da porta.

Pascal virou a cabeça de lado demonstrando dúvida. O esperto camaleão observou a estranha com uma certa distância e ele, assim como Cassandra e Rapunzel sentiam algo estranho. Era como se se conhecessem de longa data, mas como poderiam? Pascal e Rapunzel nunca haviam saído da torre e era a primeira missão de Cassandra fora dos muros de Corona. Não havia nada que as ligasse...

_\- Ora ora, Rapunzel! Demorou mais que o esperado! Estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, querida?!_

Os olhos de Cassandra se arregalaram e seus punhos se fecharam. Ela conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar. Sua mão direita foi até seu peito para tentar acalmar seu coração pulsante. Uma necessidade de encontrar a voz da mulher se tornou quase incontrolável e sua mão direita se aproximou da maçaneta. Quase instantaneamente, Pascal pulou no braço da morena e balançou freneticamente a cabeça em negação.

Cassandra respirou fundo e se afastou, fechou os olhos, tentando descobrir o que raios aconteceu com ela.

Primeiro ter acordado na floresta dentro de uma estranha armadura e com a mínima lembrança de uma missão. Segundo ter escolhido de livre e espontânea vontade andar sem um rumo decidido pela floresta, seguindo apenas o que clamava ser sua própria intuição. Terceiro ter visto uma torre escondida e subido nela com a ajuda de sua espada e por último ter deixado uma menina aparentemente louca tê-la trancado em um cômodo estranho pelo simples fato de sua mãe ter chegado.

\- Aliás, como a mãe dela subiu se não havia portas? – Cassandra sussurrou para Pascal – Ha... Então é por isso que aquela loirinha deixa o cabelo comprido? Haha...

Cassandra debochou, mas Pascal abanou a cabeça como quem diz que sim, mas não somente isso. A morena parou de rir e elevou a sobrancelha.

\- Não... Sério? Q-Quer dizer... Qualé? Isso é... Calma... Ela... Ela nunca saiu dessa torre?

Pascal concordou com uma cara tristonha. Cassandra pareceu horrorizada.

\- I-Isso... Isso é cruel! Que tipo de mãe ela tem? B-Bom... Meu pai é do tipo superprotetor, mas por causa disso que tenho treinado com a guarda desde os seis... Wow... Eu não queria ser filha dela... E-Espera... Por que estou contando minha vida pra um camaleão? – Pascal deu de ombros – Bom... Não é como se você fosse contar a alguém...

A mulher pôde ouvir uma voz suave entoar uma canção. Era simplesmente magnífica, um alento para os ouvidos de Cassandra. A canção parou e mãe e filha conversaram algo baixo demais para escutar.

A voz da mais velha se elevou um pouco e consequentemente a de Rapunzel também. Elas discutiam algo sobre um brilho que não aconteceu, sobre sentimentos e se algo errado tinha acontecido. Cassandra franziu o cenho enquanto Pascal se aproximou da porta, claramente preocupado.

A morena olhou em volta, tentando encontrar algum jeito de sair de lá. Ela não estava com medo, ao contrário, Cassandra queria ficar e exatamente por isso que tinha que ir embora.

A canção recomeçou e Cassandra se aprumou perto da porta para ouvir melhor as palavras, mas a madeira não deixava o som passar direito. Somente o som suave chegava em seus ouvidos, palavras indecifráveis. Seria um encantamento?

A canção se repetiu três vezes, deixando a futura soldado mais curiosa e ansiosa, a cada repetição era possível entender mais uma palavra do cântico. Então um brilho dourado atravessou a fresta da porta a fazendo se afastar da madeira e do brilho. Sua mão encostou no punho de sua espada, preparada para o quer que viesse do estranho feitiço. Porém quando a canção também cessou, o brilho se extinguiu lentamente.

Tentando juntar as informações, Cassandra pensou que talvez o cabelo da loira seja de alguma forma, mágico, isso explicaria o brilho e a extrema preocupação com ele. Acabou rindo da conclusão, cabelos mágicos não existem. Seja quais forem as reais respostas para suas perguntas, eram segredo daquela família e não de Cassandra. Deixá-las com seus segredos e estranhezas e sair o mais rápido de lá era a melhor e única opção plausível.

A morena olhou ao redor pela primeira vez notando as pinturas nas paredes e teto em busca de alguma pista. Pinturas diversas e muito bem feitas e alegres decoravam cada canto daquele espaço. Rapunzel era uma ótima artista e tinha muito tempo livre.

Aqueles traços e cores não eram estranhos e podia reconhecer um padrão nas imagens. Todas as imagens se pareciam com...

\- Cheguei!

Rapunzel anunciou em alto e bom tom, escancarando a porta e fazendo Cassandra sacar a faca que mantinha escondida em sua bota. A loira se encolheu e apontou para Cassandra a frigideira que ainda mantinha em mãos.

\- Pelas estrelas, Raps! Não me assuste assim!

Cassandra disse guardando a faca de volta em sua bota. Rapunzel virou a cabeça de lado com certa dúvida.

\- Raps?

\- É... N-Não sei de onde tirei isso... Só... Saiu...

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios da loira.

\- Raps... Gostei disso!

A morena sentiu um déjà vu enquanto suas bochechas coraram levemente.

\- Certo... S-Só uma pergunta... Duas na verdade... Você pintou tudo isso? – Cassandra disse rodopiando o punho, apontando para as paredes e teto.

\- Sim! Eu gosto de pintar. Tentei escrever algo, mas são necessárias muitas palavras pra fazer uma cena que algumas pinceladas dão conta... Fora que às vezes o sentimento é forte e intenso demais para descrever com palavras...

Cassandra franziu o cenho. A loira podia ser um pouco maluca, mas ela tinha razão.

\- E qual a segunda pergunta... Cass?

\- Cass?

\- Seu nome é Cacilda, não? Seus amigos não te chamam de Cass?

\- ... Meu nome é Cassandra e eu não... O-O que eu estou fazendo? Me chame como quiser... Eu vou voltar para Corona... – Cass disse se afastando em direção à janela.

\- E-Espere! Qual a outra pergunta? Você disse que tinha duas.

Cassandra parou e fechou a mão em punho. Ela sabia qual seria a resposta e sabia que aquela resposta a faria ficar e criar laços com a tal Rapunzel.

\- Você nunca saiu dessa torre?

\- Não, nunca saí...

\- Por quê? É relacionado ao brilho que vi?

\- ... Sim...

\- E ao seu cabelo ser longo demais?

\- ... Também... N-Não posso te contar tudo, mas...

\- E... Não tem ninguém para ficar com você... Aqui... Sem ser sua mãe ou... O camaleão?

\- Ah! Você conheceu o Pascal?

\- Sim, ele ficou comigo no quarto.

\- Sim... São só... Só eles...

Rapunzel disse com um sorriso triste. Pascal pulou no ombro de sua amiga e abraçou seu pescoço. Rapunzel era do tipo que gosta de companhia, gosta de conhecer pessoas novas e conversar, isso estava na cara. Privar alguém assim de conhecer o mundo é cruel demais.

Cassandra subiu no parapeito da janela e olhou para baixo e então para frente. Aquela torre não tinha visão de quase nada. Era cercado de grandes montanhas. Somente uma pequena parte do céu era visível. A morena suspirou e se virou para Rapunzel com um meio sorriso:

\- Eu volto amanhã então... Raps...

Cassandra confiava em Rapunzel. Era como se a conhecesse por toda uma vida. Vê-la triste a deixava triste.

\- Sério?! – Rapunzel sorriu.

\- S-Sim... Uma visita rápida entre missões...

\- Então amanhã poderemos fazer tantas coisas! Vou te mostrar minha galeria amanhã... É claro... Se quiser...

O brilho no olhar da loira e sua felicidade não cabiam dentro de si e basicamente explodiam para fora de seu corpo. Assim, Cassandra sabia que estava fazendo o certo.

\- Sim, amanhã veremos... Mas antes... Como eu consigo descer daqui?

\- Ah! Só um instante...

Rapunzel se aproximou da beirada, atirou seu cabelo, apoiando-o no gancho preso na ponta da viga de madeira e entregando a ponta para Cassandra. A morena olhou os fios e olhou Rapunzel, sua face impassível e indecifrável.

\- Tá de brincadeira?

\- Com o quê?

\- É-É sério que você usa seu cabelo pra... Quer dizer... Faz uma porta!

\- Portas são pontos fracos... É o que minha mãe sempre diz...

\- ... ... ... Preciso conversar seriamente com a sua mãe sobre certas... Ideias...

\- Não! N-Não pode fazer isso! S-Se ela te vir...

\- Eu sei! Relaxa, Raps! É só uma brincadeira... – Cassandra segurou os fios loiros com ambas as mãos – Isso não dói?

\- Na verdade não... Eu seguro com meus braços antes de chegar no couro cabeludo. Além do quê... Tenho uma cabeça dura!

A loira riu, mas percebeu que a morena não esboçou reação. Cassandra certamente não é do tipo bem humorado. Talvez Rapunzel pudesse mudar esse cenário com o tempo.

Ambas combinaram um sinal especial para que Cassandra soubesse quando a mãe da loira não estivesse em casa. Pelas previsões de Rapunzel, a mãe não apareceria nos próximos três dias, mas uma garantia é sempre bem-vinda.

A loira então deu as instruções para uma descida calma e a morena seguiu tudo com precisão. Com a armadura, Cassandra era bem mais pesada que sua mãe, Gothel, mas com a ajuda da física com um sistema de polias, tudo ficou mais fácil. A vista da torre era bem limitada pelas montanhas que a cercavam, mas tinha que admitir que era bem bonito.

Logo, Cassandra sentia o chão sob seus pés. A primeira coisa que precisava fazer era enviar uma carta ao seu pai pedindo mais detalhes de sua missão. Amanhã, Cassandra voltaria à torre e como combinado, se Rapunzel estivesse esperando na janela, era seguro para Cassandra subir.

Cassandra não parava de pensar nos desenhos de Rapunzel. Quase todos eles tinham o formato do sol, símbolo de Corona. Rapunzel estaria mentindo dizendo que não conhecia o reino ou algo mais estranho que um realmente longo cabelo dourado cercava a jovem? Cassandra sentia que tinha que resolver esse quebra-cabeça.


	2. Lost and Found, Found and Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui estou eu de novo pra mais um capítulo! Hehe
> 
> Sem mais delongas, espero que gostem ^^  
> Bora lá!

# Better Place

#### By: Thacryba

## Lost and Found, Found and Lost

O caminho era pacato e de certa forma monótono. Cassandra ficou as últimas dez horas no controle de Max e Fidella e de acordo com o combinado, agora era a vez de Eugene, porém ele havia passado a noite em claro treinando a infalível Passa-Moeda-Pela-Gola com Lance. 

Vendo o estado beirando zumbi e uma tentativa falha de explicação sensata, ambos levaram uma bronca de Cassandra, que ainda os colocou de castigo na direção da carruagem até que chegassem na próxima cidade.

Eugene segurava as rédeas com firmeza, ainda tentando digerir a bronca.

\- Cassandra ainda tá irritada por causa da maçã... Mas não foi minha culpa! Eu não sabia que ela ia cair na cabeça de... Lance... Você tá roncando?

O objetivo do castigo duplo era para que eles pudessem se manter acordados durante o percurso, mas isso não estava dando muito certo.

\- Lance... LANCE!!! – Eugene berrou no ouvido do dorminhoco.

\- Hã? Quê? Eugene? Você dormiu? – Lance acordou de supetão.

\- E-Eu?! Você tava roncando!!! Se fosse pra você dormir eu... – um bocejo o interrompeu – Eu te deixava controlar isso!

Cassandra estava encostada na parede da parte de dentro da carruagem, perto da janela levemente aberta, tomando todas as precauções para que eles não tentassem se livrar do castigo. Rapunzel observava a amiga com uma cara de riso por cima de seu diário. Tal ato não passou desapercebido pela morena.

\- Que foi?

A loira deixou de lado seu livro e disse calma:

\- Você poderia ter me colocado no turno da carruagem, eu poderia ter trocado com Eugene.

\- O combinado foi que depois de mim, Eugene iria pegar o turno... Não importa se os dois palermas estavam lutando contra uma quimera assassina enquanto dormíamos...

\- Eugene disse que eles lutaram contra uma quimera? - Rapunzel não conseguiu segurar a risada.

\- Exato! Mesmo que eles tivessem alguma capacidade básica para formular uma explicação sensata, eu saberia que estavam mentindo... Porque eu passei a noite toda acordada com eles por causa daquele barulho INFERNAL e CONTÍNUO de moeda caindo no chão! Eu dormi tanto quanto eles e nem por isso tento escapar das minhas responsabilidades! – Cassandra apertou a base do nariz e suspirou para tentar aliviar a dor de cabeça – Desculpe, Raps... Não deveria descontar isso em você.

\- Cass, por que você não gosta do Eugene?

\- Hum? O que isso tem...

\- Só... Me responda... Por favor...

\- Quer a lista completa ou um resumo de vinte metros de pergaminho?

\- Cass...

\- Eu acabei de falar! Ele é um palerma! Quando me contou como se conheceram e como ele te salvou da torre... Eu sempre me perguntei: Como? Como ele não morreu no meio do caminho sem querer? – Cassandra suspirou uma última vez – Mas isso não importa... Ele te ama e sendo um palerma ou não, ele te salvou da torre... Objetivo que ninguém de Corona havia conseguido... Nem mesmo a mim...

\- Você participou das buscas? Mas... Você tinha quatro ou cinco anos na época!

\- Boatos e notícias falsas de que você estava em diferentes cantos dos sete reinos sempre surgiam. Quando completei vinte e dois anos, meu pai me enviou em uma missão em busca da Princesa Perdida, mas era outra pista falsa e um pouco distante de onde você... Ops! O que... AAAAH!

\- AAAAAAAH!

A carruagem começou a se mover bruscamente e balançar fervorosamente. Tudo e todos lá dentro foram lançados de um lado para outro. Cassandra não teve dúvidas em abraçar Rapunzel para evitar que ela batesse a cabeça ou fosse esmagada por algum móvel solto. A carruagem estava caindo...

⭐🌕⭐☀️⭐

O sol estava começando a apagar seu brilho para dar espaço ao brilho das estrelas e da lua quando Owl entregou o pergaminho para Cassandra que permanecia deitada em um galho na copa de uma frondosa árvore observando o céu noturno.

Com o resquício de brilho luminoso do dia que se espreguiçava para a outra parte do planeta, ela leu as palavras de seu pai.

Em sua carta, ela foi vaga e não disse que não sabia qual era sua missão, apenas pediu detalhes a mais que “havia esquecido de anotar”. A resposta do Capitão da Guarda foi precisa e muito instrutiva. Dizia sobre a aparência de uma mulher loira de olhos verdes claros, rosto delicado e fino, muito parecida com a Rainha Arianna de Corona.

Todas as informações de sua missão e lembranças específicas de instruções apareceram bruscamente em sua mente. Ela buscava a Princesa Perdida de Corona. Ela deveria ter dezesseis anos e provavelmente não sabia que era uma Princesa, talvez sequer soubesse da existência do Reino de Corona, assim como Rapunzel...

\- Espera...

Cassandra leu o pergaminho novamente, e novamente, e novamente. “Uma jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes claros que provavelmente não sabe que é uma princesa.” Cassandra não se lembrava direito da cor dos olhos de Rapunzel, mas lembrava direitinho de seus cabelos loiros.

\- Eu a encontrei!!! Opa! AAAAH!

Com a emoção de sua possível descoberta, Cassandra se desequilibrou e caiu. Sorte que seus reflexos apurados a fizeram esticar a mão esquerda e abraçar o galho, impedindo sua queda. 

\- Woho? – Owl pendeu a cabeça para o lado direito.

\- Owl... Não emita nem mais um pio! – Cassandra subiu novamente no galho, desta vez com um largo sorriso – Preciso ter certeza que é ela e então conquistar sua confiança para trazê-la de volta a Corona e completar minha missão!

\- Who? – Owl disse.

\- Eu sei que deve estar pensando: Por que não ir agora? Bem... Ela se assustou comigo achando que eu fosse fazer sei lá o quê com seu cabelo... Iria parecer suspeito se eu aparecesse do nada! Eu não quero estragar minha primeira missão ou meu pai nunca mais vai me dar outra chance!

A morena suspirou com as lembranças das diversas discussões. Olhou para o céu novamente para se sentir melhor. Com um sorriso de dever parcialmente cumprido, a morena esticou as costas em seu galho e se aprumou melhor.

\- Bom... Acho que é por isso que o céu está mais bonito que o normal...

Cassandra sempre gostou de ver o céu a noite, as estrelas e principalmente a lua eram simplesmente fascinantes! O que o sol representa a força e o calor do dia, a lua representa a quietude e serenidade da noite.

Corona era o reino do sol, mas a noite, na humildade opinião de Cassandra, era bem melhor e mais bela. Com esse pensamento e abaixo daquele céu estrelado, Cassandra entrou rápida e tranquila no mundo dos sonhos.

A lua passou pelo céu repondo a paz, tranquilidade e energia aos corpos de carne e osso das almas atarefadas, cujas energias foram sugadas pelo seu irmão extravagantemente caloroso e as atividades que ele trazia consigo no que fora costumeiramente chamado de dia. Mas assim como seus súditos, a grande rainha luminosa, guardiã da serenidade, também precisa repor suas forças e assim ela o faz, se recolhendo do céu para o outro lado do globo e dando espaço ao sol, que com seus braços de luz e calor, desperta seus súditos para suas rotinas diárias e naturais.

A loira se levantou mais animada que de costume, com mais energia que de costume, movida pela esperança que Cassandra trazia com sua visita.

Às sete horas ela começou sua rotina como todos os dias, mas resolveu caprichar um pouco mais nos detalhes, cozinhou mais cookies e deixou a casa mais arrumada. Tentou deixar tudo pronto para antes das oito horas, esta era mais ou menos a hora que Cassandra apareceu no dia anterior e seria esta a hora que ela apareceria hoje. Rapunzel só precisava se lembrar de estar na janela na hora marcada.

O relógio anunciava oito e meia quando Cassandra afastou as plantas que escondiam a passagem para o esconderijo da menina de longos cabelos dourados. Mesmo daquela distância era possível ver a janela da torre, Rapunzel ainda não estava lá.

Talvez tivesse chegado cedo demais, talvez a mãe de Rapunzel estivesse em casa ou simplesmente se esqueceu do sinal combinado.

\- Não... Ela não esqueceu... Estava animada demais para isso...

Poderia esperar no caminho, onde estava. Não... Aquela era a única saída e entrada, surpresas indesejáveis poderiam acontecer. Precisava de um lugar estratégico. Algum lugar que não fosse visível da porta ou da janela, porém que tivesse visibilidade para esses lugares. Geralmente uma copa de árvore que a camuflasse com suas folhas ou uma caverna com pouca luminosidade.

Cassandra sorriu ao ver a árvore frondosa ao canto direito da torre. A pobre árvore nasceu nas sombras e se retorceu e entortou para conseguir alcançar o sol para ganhar energia. A morena chegou perto da árvore e estremeceu ao notar a grossura de seu tronco. Era um tronco de uma árvore que sobrevive a muito tempo, era para ter no mínimo o triplo de sua altura se considerar seu tipo e idade, mas o solo e as condições onde nasceu não a permitiriam crescer mais que isso. No entanto ela estava lá! Lutando e se adaptando para crescer, mesmo que as condições não fossem favoráveis.

Curiosamente, a sombra que impedia a árvore de crescer era da torre de Rapunzel, a mesma torre em que mora a menina que permitiria Cassandra crescer e alcançar seu objetivo. Com um sorriso triste, a moça tocou no tronco da árvore e pensou que, quando atingisse seu objetivo, seria capaz de derrubar esse castelo só para que a árvore pudesse crescer também.

\- Cass!

Rapunzel avistou Cassandra e gritou da torre. A morena se virou e o tempo pareceu correr mais devagar. Os cabelos loiros soltos de Raps estavam sendo iluminados pelo sol da manhã. O dourado era mais brilhoso que o próprio sol, os fios soltos balançavam livres. Os olhos verdes sorriam esperançosos e quase emocionados contrastando com o sorriso estampado nos lábios vermelhos da loira.

A imagem fez o maxilar de Cassandra escorregar com a força da gravidade, seus olhos se arregalarem para captarem o máximo de detalhes possível e seu coração pular uma batida tentando fazer o tempo parar naquele instante. Era sem dúvida a imagem mais linda que Cassandra tinha visto.

Sacodindo a cabeça, a morena voltou ao presente e se aproximou da torre, dando um meio sorriso e um aceno para a garota na janela. Rapunzel lançou o restante de seus cabelos para que a outra pudesse subir e assim Cassandra escalou até o topo.

Logo que chegou a janela, foi recebida com um abraço de Rapunzel, quase derrubando ambas da torre.

\- Rapunzel!!! Não faça isso! Quase nos mata!

\- Desculpa... É que... Ah estou tão feliz!!! Você veio mesmo!!!

Cassandra analisou bem a face radiante da loira e chegou a conclusão de que conquistar a confiança da possível Princesa, seria mais fácil que pensava.

A tarde passou rápida e foi mais interessante do que Cassandra pensou que fosse. Rapunzel mostrou seus desenhos, explicando o que cada um significava e uma ou outra curiosidade mais marcante sobre alguns. Conversaram sobre livros de aventuras e Cassandra se empolgou junto com a loira ao falar de sua coletânea do autor Crystian T. Bassitisam e suas histórias dramáticas de aventura e terror. A morena até recebeu uma aula divertida de astronomia avançada.

Rapunzel tinha um rico conhecimento em quase todas as áreas que podia alcançar através de livros, observação ou treino. Sua inabalável autoestima e alegria também eram invejáveis. A visão de mundo da garota era distorcida e limitada pelas suas leituras. Mesmo tendo tal triste realidade limitada, ela permanecia animada e otimista.

Era incrível que Rapunzel e Cassandra seriam tão parecidas em certo ponto e tão diferentes em outro. Ambas eram exatamente iguais àquela árvore, nasceram sendo limitadas e se adaptavam como podiam para sobreviver, conseguir um lugar ao sol, atingir seu tão próximo e tão distante objetivo. Por sinal, qual seria o objetivo que Rapunzel quer alcançar?

\- Meu sonho, você quer dizer? – Rapunzel perguntou confusa.

\- Não... Seu objetivo.

\- ... Meu objetivo é... Realizar meu sonho...

\- ... ... ... Tá... E qual é seu sonho?

\- Eu quero ve... Eu não posso dizer...

Rapunzel era misteriosa e intrigante e fazia Cassandra se sentir confortável e feliz. Ela era distinta e estranha. Seria possível ela ser a tal Princesa Perdida? A idade e a descrição batiam, mas Cassandra tinha que ter mais fatos, mais verdades e certezas. Como conseguir tal feito?

A única solução plausível era continuar visitando e conhecendo Rapunzel e com isso, fazer um bom esforço para deixá-la conhecer Cassandra também. Essa última parte era certamente a mais árdua e desconfortável tarefa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês devem estar pensando que estou contando duas histórias em uma... Bom... É quase isso mesmo haha
> 
> Calma que tudo vai se encaixar em breve... Ou não tão breve...


	3. Beginnings

# Better Place

#### By: Thacryba

## Beginnings

O interior da carruagem estava revirado. Havia um amontoado de colchões, móveis e utensílios concentrados na quina direita. Shorty, que estava dentro de um armário, empurrou uma gaveta e colocou a cabeça para fora, vendo o estado do local.

\- Vixi! Sssssabia que aquela... Aquela última dose... Tinha sssssido... Demaaaaissss... Tá tudo rodando!

Um amontoado de colchões e móveis começou a se movimentar e uma mão enluvada surgiu empurrando os escombros, revelando Cassandra e Rapunzel, ambas tinham apenas algumas dores nas costas e braços, mas nada aparentemente grave, a armadura de Cassandra serviu bem ao seu propósito. Da gola da morena, Pascal saiu, se sacodiu e suspirou.

\- Raps! Você está bem? Se machucou?

A morena olhou cada detalhe de sua amiga, buscando alguma marca ou arranhão. Suas mãos percorreram os braços e rosto da loira, buscando algum machucado mais profundo.

\- Estou bem, Cass! – Rapunzel colocou a mão direita da morena entre as suas – Você tomou a maior parte dos impactos. Eu que deveria perguntar se você está bem e não o contrário!

\- Eu estou bem... 

\- Eugene e Lance! 

Rapunzel saiu dos escombros e correu para fora, Cassandra desembainhou sua espada e foi atrás da loira apressada.

Estavam no pé de uma montanha, pelas marcas de pneus, eles haviam descido a montanha de ré e pela encosta. Em uma árvore um pouco acima era possível identificar a roda da carruagem, na copa de outra mais distante, Eugene estava agarrado, ou melhor dizendo, preso, entre dois galhos. Ele berrava por Rapunzel e ficou feliz em ver a loira inteira e bem.

Um pouco mais longe, Cassandra pensou ser uma rocha rolando e gritando, mas na verdade era Lance descendo descontrolado e indo ao encontro de onde Eugene estava. 

\- Eugene! Cuidado com o... Ai... Tarde demais...

O strike foi feito e agora eram dois corpos rolantes morro abaixo.

Rapunzel olhou para trás e viu um olhar mortal nos olhos verdes de Cassandra, notando também que ela não havia guardado sua espada e que caminhava a passos duros até Eugene. Tão rápido quanto possível, Rapunzel abraçou o tronco da morena, buscando parar seus movimentos, mas a outra era bem mais forte e estava motivada em continuar sua caminhada.

\- FITZHERBERT!!! – o grito saiu forte e nervoso.

Eugene se pôs em pé logo que encontrou a base da montanha e mancando, foi caminhando de costas, tentando manter a distância enquanto tentava explicar o que aconteceu.

\- C-Cassandra calma! N-Não foi nossa culpa! Alguma coisa atingiu a carruagem!

\- O que atingiu a carruagem, Fitzherbert?!

\- Eu não sei! Foi rápido! Nos desligou de Max e Fidella antes que sequer pudesse pensar!

Olhando para o engate, realmente algo estranho havia acontecido. Ele estava podre, envelhecido, como se tivesse passado anos ou até séculos no tempo...

⭐🌕⭐☀️⭐

Era o décimo dia desde que encontrou Rapunzel pela primeira vez. O décimo dia seguido em que iria se encontrar com a loira. O décimo dia em que iria buscar pistas em suas conversas, em suas ações, em suas pinturas, mas não havia nada que a relacionasse com a Princesa Perdida e nada que não a relacionasse. Hoje é o dia em que a mãe de Rapunzel voltaria, sua melhor chance de decifrá-la seria essa. Já tinha planejado o que faria e como faria.

Como nos dias anteriores, Cassandra chegou mais cedo que o usual, se escondendo na copa da árvore perto da torre de Rapunzel até que a loira aparecesse na janela.

Exatamente as oito horas, a loira colocou a cabeça para fora, jogando parte de seus cabelos durados da janela com o movimento repentino, tentando avistar sua amiga. Descendo da árvore, a morena entrou na visão da loira que apertou os olhos para conferir se sua visão não a enganava e riu ao vê-la sem a armadura.

Subir na torre havia ficado bem mais fácil sem o peso do metal. Cassandra alcançou a janela com a mão direita, mas a força não lhe foi suficiente e seu corpo cedeu perigosamente. Rapunzel a puxou pelos braços, desta vez sentindo os músculos firmes da mais velha.

\- Nossa! Sem armadura desta vez, Cass?

Rapunzel observou a roupa marrom, com detalhes amarelados e vermelhos, as luvas e botas de couro e o cinto marcando a cintura da mais velha.

\- Bom... O único perigo que posso enfrentar aqui talvez sejam suas estratégias em xadrez, então acho que posso ficar mais... Casual... Além do mais... Hoje está quente!

Rapunzel sorriu. Cassandra estava começando a se sentir mais a vontade com ela. Suas ações não estavam travadas, a morena já começava a se posicionar sozinha no banquinho da mesa de xadrez. 

Cassandra era um espírito livre, um espírito guerreiro, mas algumas ações faziam Rapunzel vê-la quase como uma princesa. Cass era polida, sua postura era excepcional e sua delicadeza ao tomar seu chá com biscoitos contrastava com sua agilidade e reflexos vistos na primeira vez que se encontraram. Primeira vez que se encontraram... Seria mesmo a primeira vez? 

Rapunzel tinha a sensação de que se conheciam de anos, de que eram amigas a anos. Cassandra nunca iria admitir, mas tinha a mesma sensação. 

Os olhos verdes de Cassandra abrigavam o mundo que Rapunzel desconhecia. Por outro lado, Rapunzel carregava um conhecimento e visão que Cassandra não possuía.

Seu pai lhe dizia que a melhor forma de conhecer alguém é pelas ações que nem a pessoa sabe que teria. Segredos aparecem em primeiro plano quando sua mente se preocupa com outros assuntos. Que melhor modo de ocupar a mente que xadrez? Prever os movimentos de seu adversário, entender como pensa.

Rapunzel é cautelosa no início do jogo, mantendo movimentos exploratórios que sempre buscam distrair o adversário com seu cavalo ou torre e usar a rainha para ataque e o rei como contra ataque. Seu rei é bem guardado por bispos que se mantêm o mais perto possível e o restante das peças fazem a proteção mais a distância, mantendo a mobilidade.

Ao ser questionada da razão de utilizar a peça principal e mais arriscada do jogo na linha de frente de sua estratégia, Rapunzel não soube responder. Então Cassandra respondeu com firmeza enquanto movimentava seu cavalo da casa A4 para a casa C5, eliminando um dos peões da loira:

\- Acredita que um governante deva ser um símbolo acessível para seus súditos. Humanos acreditam no que podem ver e tocar. Quando você movimenta o rei no tabuleiro, as outras peças se movem juntas... – Cass encarou os olhos verdes intrigados da loira – Seu contra ataque é feito pelo rei, pois acredita que o que decide o destino do jogo deve arcar com suas decisões...

Rapunzel elevou a sobrancelha esquerda, tentando decifrar como a morena a leu dessa forma através de peças de madeira entalhadas e pintadas. Cassandra era um mistério.

\- Então... Cassandra... Você é filha do Capitão da Guarda de Corona, mas quem você é?  
Rapunzel fez seu movimento no tabuleiro.

\- Como assim?

\- Você disse o que seu pai é, mas não disse quem é você. – Cassandra fez seu movimento no tabuleiro – Você consegue me enxergar pelo xadrez, mas eu não consigo.

Essa era a parte que mais custava a Cassandra, sendo a moça reclusa que era, falar sobre seu passado, sobre seus sonhos, sobre si mesma, era custoso. Talvez fosse o senso de justiça, uma informação por outra, mas transmitir esse tipo de informação era mais fácil quando se tratava de Rapunzel, mas mesmo assim, Cass não conseguia encarar o rosto da loira quando tinham esse tipo de conversa.

\- Eu quero ser da Guarda Real e um dia, assumir o cargo do meu pai... Mas, por enquanto, tenho aulas de costura e cozinha... Como toda garota que mora no palácio.

\- Então esse é seu sonho? – Rapunzel fez seu movimento no tabuleiro.

\- Não, é meu objetivo. – Cassandra se moveu novamente.

\- ... ... ... É seu sonho... – Rapunzel fez seu movimento – Xeque!

\- Não! Sonhos são inalcançáveis! Objetivos são concretos e palpáveis... Não é bom ter sonhos... – Cassandra saiu da armadilha – Xeque...

\- Quê?! Como não? Sonhos te motivam! – Rapunzel fez seu movimento sem pensar muito, caindo na armadilha de Cassandra.

\- Sonhos te atrapalham! Fazem você se esforçar para tentar alcançar algo que não se sabe se vai conseguir... É inútil! É perda de tempo! – Cassandra fez seu movimento – Xeque-mate...

Os olhos de Cassandra se encontraram com os de Rapunzel. Olhos marejados e um rosto magoado estava estampado no rosto da loira. Vê-la naquele estado era como se uma lâmina cega e serrilhada atravessasse o peito da morena.

\- D-Desculpe... – Cassandra correu e abraçou Rapunzel – E-Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo... 

Cassandra parou de falar. Lembranças vagas e momentâneas passaram pela mente da morena. Rapunzel realizou tantos sonhos por todo o reino, sem distinção entre mulheres, homens, com grandes posses ou não, reis, rainhas ou fugitivos em um bar, fantasmas ou vivos...

A mais velha chacoalhou a cabeça, afastando as lembranças confusas. Isso acontecia frequentemente nos últimos dias. Era quase como se ela tivesse vivido uma outra vida cujas memórias foram modificadas ou apagadas de sua mente. Torceu a face com esse pensamento estranho e impossível.

\- Não... Tudo bem... Você tem razão! Sonhos são impossíveis. – Rapunzel disse secando as lágrimas.

\- Então talvez devêssemos transformar nossos sonhos em objetivos. – Cassandra disse com um sorriso – Qual é o seu sonho Rapunzel?

\- Bom... Meu sonho é...

_\- Rapunzeeeeeeeellll! Jogue seus cabeeeeelos!_

Um frio percorreu a espinha da loira quando a voz de sua mãe ecoou até a janela ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Cassandra. Tudo estava indo exatamente como o planejado.

\- Não se preocupe... Vou me esconder até ser seguro sair... – Cassandra sussurrou enquanto se esgueirava para um dos armários – É este que sua mãe nunca abre?

\- S-Sim... – Cassandra assentiu enquanto se escondia em um armário azul esverdeado pequeno perto da porta.

Pelas frestas das dobradiças, Cassandra tinha visão total do quarto. Ela viu Rapunzel suspirar antes de estampar um sorriso e saltitar até a janela. Seus olhos verdes percorreram o local em busca de sua mãe. Gothel estava um pouco mais distante que o habitual, mas nada parecia errado.

\- Eu tinha minhas dúvidas, mas... Você cresceu, minha querida! Está bem mais alta que antes! – Gothel disse alisando os cabelos loiros da menina – Parece até uma mulher feita, mas só na aparência... Ainda é tão bobinha quanto uma menininha! Minha menininha!

A mais velha subiu e abraçou a filha, com o olhar atento, percorreu o quarto, tentando enxergar algo. Cassandra paralisou ao ver o rosto da mulher, sua respiração ficou pesada, mas ela não entendia o motivo. Seus músculos tensionaram e ela tremia. Um misto de raiva, tristeza, angústia e mágoa tomava o peito de Cassandra. Ela tentava controlar suas emoções, não podia colocar tudo a perder e não iria!

A imagem de uma mulher segurando um bebê de cabelos dourados passou por sua mente em um flash sendo substituída pela imagem de Chris, seu pai a acalmando. Uma lembrança antiga e uma imagem de um rosto borrado.

A tensão acompanhou Cassandra por todo o tempo em que Gothel esteve na casa. Ela notava que a mais velha buscava algo que pudesse estar diferente. Ela sabia? Não, Cassandra era cuidadosa demais. Gothel apenas desconfiava. Um sexto sentido talvez, assim como Cassandra teve ao caminhar pela floresta até encontrar a torre.

\- Vai sair de novo, mãe? – Rapunzel perguntou com um rosto triste.

\- Sim, minha querida... Preciso tratar de alguns... Assuntos... Vai ficar bem se eu me ausentar mais uns dias?

\- Sim... Eu vou. – Rapunzel sorriu de um jeito triste.

\- Minha querida... – Gothel abraçou novamente a loira – Eu te amo demais!

\- Eu te amo mais...

\- Te amo muito, muito mais... – Cassandra engoliu em seco.

Rapunzel demorou uns minutos na janela, observando sua mãe atravessar o local até a única saída e entrada que conectava a torre ao restante do belo mundo e só então correu e abriu o armário onde Cass esperava.

\- Puxa... Achei que ela nunca iria embora! – Cassandra disse.

\- Essa foi pouco...

\- É... Bom... Acho que vou indo até meu acampamento... Está ficando tarde.

\- Não acho uma boa ideia... – Raps segurou o braço de Cass.

\- E onde sugere que eu passe essa noite então?

\- Aqui?

\- ... ... ... – Cassandra olhou em volta, mirando fixamente o armário de onde tinha saído recentemente – Eu não vou voltar para lá...

\- N-Não! Tava pensando num lugar confortável... Minha cama é grande... Acho que cabem duas pessoas...

Cassandra elevou a sobrancelha.

\- Eu me contentaria com um sofá, mas se insiste.

Rapunzel agarrou os braços de Cassandra e pulou sete vezes com um sorriso imenso, dando leves gritinhos de alegria. A morena acompanhou os pulinhos da outra com a cabeça enquanto tentava se afastar da proximidade repentina.

\- Sempre quis fazer essas festas de pijama, mas nunca tive ninguém com quem festejar... O que fazemos nessas festas?

\- Ah... Eu... Não sei?

\- O que você e seus amigos geralmente fazem?

\- Eu... Não... A gente sai em cavalgadas... Corridas pelo reino... Sentir o vento nos cabelos, pular abismos, conhecer macacos videntes, vamos atrás de aventuras...

\- Nossa! Isso... Isso é o usual?

\- Eu... Eu não sei?

Cassandra não tinha amigos, mas tinha lembranças de aventuras com algumas pessoas, uma carruagem voando por um penhasco, uma ilha maluca cujos habitantes idolatravam Pascal...

\- Idolatravam Pascal?

Cassandra olhou para trás, mirando o camaleão que olhou para ambos os lados e pendeu a cabeça para o lado. Pelo canto do olho, no reflexo do espelho, ela sentiu olhos díspares a encararem, porém quando olhou diretamente o reflexo, não havia nada. 

\- O que disse? – Rapunzel perguntou.

\- Nada... Achei que tivesse visto... Nada... Só estou cansada...

Rapunzel arrumou a cama para duas pessoas, colocou um travesseiro e um cobertor extras que tinha guardado no armário. Cassandra se esticou e sentiu seus ossos estalarem e suas costas doerem. Não se lembrava da última vez que tinha dormido em uma cama com um colchão tão macio.

Rapunzel buscou em sua penteadeira alguns pares de presilhas e uma escova, se sentou nos pés da cama e esticou parte de seu cabelo pelo quarto. Começou a escovar suas raízes lentamente. Cassandra observou com curiosidade. Viu outra escova no criado mudo ao seu lado e por instinto, a pegou e se aproximou da loira:

\- Posso? – Cassandra perguntou mostrando a escova em suas mãos e a loira assentiu – Isso deve demorar um bom tempo, não?

\- Quando escovo sozinha, sim... Ele não é de embaraçar, mas ainda sim precisa de alguns cuidados! O pior é quando vou lavar eles... Muuuuita água, muuuuuito sabão e muuuuuuito tempo!

\- Haha! Bom... Se não o usasse como corda, talvez não precisasse limpá-lo com tanta frequência!

A risada da morena fez com que a loira sorrisse e sua bochecha corar um pouco. Cass era mais delicada que sua mãe ou até mesmo ela própria, ela era naturalmente boa naquilo. 

Mais ou menos três metros do couro cabeludo, a morena sentiu um nó parar a escova e fez uma careta.

\- Desculpe... – a mais velha disse.  
Rapunzel riu e se virou para a maior.

\- Tudo bem... Eu não senti... – a mais nova encarou a outra – Você é delicada... Como se fizesse isso com frequência, mas não tem cabelos tão longos para ter esse tipo de prática...

Rapunzel esticou a mão, tocando no cabelo preto, selecionando as mechas mais claras e acompanhando as ondulações com o indicador. Ambas estavam próximas e Cassandra sentia o rosto esquentar com tal proximidade. 

Rapunzel sentia seu coração acelerar. Ela conhecia essa sensação, mas não sabia de onde. Haviam muitas coisas inexplicáveis que rondavam aquela mulher.

\- R-Raps... Acho que seria bom terminarmos de escovar e prender seu cabelo...

\- Ah... Certo... Desculpe...

Rapunzel corou violentamente antes de se virar de costas para uma Cassandra ainda mais corada. A morena sabia e entendia o que se passava, mas pensou ser melhor ignorar. 

Uma hora depois e todos os longos metros de cabelos dourados estavam escovados e presos. Raps ofereceu uma roupa de dormir para Cass que recusou polidamente. Achou que se revelasse a faca que carregava presa em sua perna direita, isso iria assustar a loira.

Rapunzel se deitou no lado esquerdo, suas mãos cruzadas em sua barriga e Cassandra no direito, sua cabeça apoiada nas mãos, ambas olhando o teto pintado pela loira.

\- Suas pinturas são bonitas.

\- Obrigada.

Cassandra se virou de lado para olhar a loira:

\- E se eu te convidasse a sair dessa torre por algumas horas?

Rapunzel deitou a cabeça para a direita com a sobrancelha franzida, mas logo soltou os músculos ao notar a luz da lua incidindo na mulher ao seu lado. Sua mente e lógica diziam para negar o convite, mas seu coração dizia outra coisa:

\- Eu aceito. Desde que voltemos no mesmo dia...

\- Eu prometo que voltaremos... – Cassandra sorriu antes de fechar os olhos – Boa noite, Raps...

\- Boa noite, Cass...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra não quer voltar ao armário! E nem nós queremos, né? hehe


	4. Destinies Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devo dizer que esse apresenta umas respostas e novas perguntas hehe
> 
> Sem April Fools hoje... É um capítulo normal mesmo ;)
> 
> Espero que gostem ^^  
> Bora lá!

# Better Place

#### By: Thacryba

## Destinies Collide

A carruagem tinha quebrado novamente e dessa vez não havia a possibilidade de erguer tudo e encaixar a roda, precisariam de um novo engate, precisariam de um marceneiro. Cassandra se ofereceu para cortar um tronco e usar como peça provisória, mas não teriam como fixar no resto de madeira existente. Rapunzel ofereceu seu cabelo como corda, mas Eugene e Cassandra, pela primeira vez em uns bons meses, concordaram em uníssono: 

\- Não, Raps! De jeito nenhum!

\- Não, Blondie! De jeito nenhum!

Eugene deu a ideia de deixar tudo aos cuidados de Shorty enquanto ele, Lance, Cassandra e Rapunzel iriam em busca de algum lugar que poderia fazer um novo engate para eles.

\- Isso não é uma boa ideia... Nos separarmos é certamente uma armadilha para nos matar e se ficarmos juntos aqui também podemos cair na armadilha e também morreremos. – Cassandra disse de um jeito assustadoramente calmo.

\- Ah! E você, a personificação da frase "correr suicidamente até o olho do furacão e lutar até morrer", tem um plano que não envolva um de nós ou mais morrer? – Eugene perguntou.

\- Primeiro, eu só entro em lutas que sei que vou vencer... Não é minha culpa que consiga vencer um batalhão de olhos fechados! E segundo... Eu disse que tenho um plano, não que posso fazer milagre!

\- Isso é confortante... – Eugene disse sarcasticamente – Qual sua grandiosa ideia? Oh Atena em pessoa?

\- Então escuta, D'Artagnan das Moiras, o plano é o seguinte...

Após uma longa discussão, a ideia de Eugene foi levemente modificada.

Eugene, Lance, Max, Fidella e Shorty passaram a ser os encarregados de cuidar da carruagem e do próprio Shorty, enquanto Cassandra, Rapunzel, Pascal e Owl foram em busca de um marceneiro.

De acordo com o mapa, haveria uma cidade a cerca de duas horas de onde estavam. Lá certamente haveria alguém que pudesse ajudá-los.

\- Eu não entendi direito a razão de termos deixado todos pra trás... – Rapunzel disse após uma longa caminhada em silêncio.

\- Aquilo não foi um acidente. – Cassandra disse um pouco baixo e sem olhar para a loira – Seja quem for que fez aquilo, usou magia para nos colocar naquele lugar ou para nos separar... Ou ambos...

\- Mas então caímos no jogo dele ou dela!

\- Sim... E não... Deixando todos juntos com a carruagem, eles têm mais chance de vencer em uma briga... Caso algo dê errado, Max e Fidella são rápidos para chamar ajuda... Nosso caso é semelhante, desta vez tendo Pascal e Owl para caso de emergência.

Rapunzel assentiu e finalmente entendeu o motivo de Pascal e Owl precisarem ficar juntos e voar tão alto e longe delas. Ao mesmo tempo, notou as mãos de Cass tensas, fechadas em punho e bem perto de uma das adagas que ela sabia que a morena tinha escondida em seu corpo. O mínimo barulho fazia o olho de Cassandra se mover e encarar o foco, depois instantaneamente olhar Rapunzel e buscar Owl e Pascal no céu.

\- Você... Tem ideia do que possa ter nos atacado? – Rapunzel perguntou.

\- Não, mas meu pressentimento não é nada bom. Quanto mais rápido chegarmos na cidade, mais rápido podemos resolver nosso problema e mais rápido podemos sair daqui.

Nenhumas das moças revelaria para não sobressaltar a outra, mas ambas tinham a terrível sensação de que estavam sendo observadas e seguidas e de fato, longe do olhar apurado de Cassandra e Owl, escondidos entre as árvores havia um par de olhos díspares fixos nelas desde que se afastaram da carruagem...

⭐☀️⭐🌕⭐

A luz entrou calma, pela janela, percorrendo um caminho contínuo até os olhos adormecidos de Cassandra, afastando-a lentamente de seu sonho. A imagem desfocada de um anjo envolto em luz dourada foi a primeira coisa que viu naquele dia. Assim como um bebê recém-nascido que vê o mundo pela primeira vez, Cassandra ficou encantada e hipnotizada.

Rapunzel estava a sua frente, olhos fechados e sorriso sereno apoiado em suas mãos unidas. A luz do sol que incidia sobre os cabelos dourados da mais nova podia ser facilmente confundido com uma aura divina. Os lábios finos e rosados levemente abertos expiravam o ar que seu nariz delicado inspirava, fazendo seu peito subir e descer lentamente. Rapunzel dormia tão profundamente. 

Os olhos verdes de Cass se arregalaram para poderem captar o máximo de detalhes possível, pois essa seria uma cena que ela sentia que não conseguiria mais esquecer. Um desejo ardente de acordar cada e todos os próximos dias de sua vida com essa imagem aqueceu o coração da morena que não pôde evitar em deixar um sorriso e um suspiro escaparem. 

A mais velha não ousava se mover e respirava somente o necessário apenas para deixar a loira nesse estado tão maravilhosamente belo. 

Ela notou que Rapunzel continuava na exata posição em que adormeceu. Cassandra sempre teve um sono inquieto e chegou a se imaginar dormir com tal comprimento de cabelo e quase deixou uma risada escapar ao se imaginar toda enrolada com os fios.

Contrariando o desejo da mais velha de poder olhar Rapunzel em seu sono tranquilo, o sol que acordou a morena começou a incidir em um espelho na cabeceira e refletir bem nos olhos de Rapunzel. A loira moveu levemente a bochecha e os olhos, estava acordando. Cassandra, por instinto, fechou seus olhos, deixando apenas uma pequena fresta imperceptível para que pudesse espiar a loira.

Rapunzel abriu os olhos e encontrou Cassandra, relaxada e... Corada? Sim, as bochechas da morena estavam mais rosadas que o restante de seu rosto. Que sonhos ela deve estar tendo? Deveria ser algo bom! Sonhando com alguém? Teria ela um pretendente? Um príncipe a esperava nesse tal Reino de Corona? Por isso ela sabe tanto sobre a delicadeza da realeza? Por isso ela insistia em voltar?

Com esse monte de perguntas, Rapunzel percebeu que pouco sabia sobre a morena. Claro, não se conheciam a tanto tempo, mas parecia que se conheciam a tantos anos. Haviam certas manias ou trejeitos que Rapunzel conhecia sobre Cassandra sem que ela precisasse dizer, como que ela gosta de duas colheres de açúcar e meia de canela em seu chocolate quente, que o bolinho com mais cobertura era o último a ser comido por sua mania de deixar o melhor para o final. Nada disso saiu dos lábios da morena, mas Rapunzel simplesmente sabia.

A imagem de uma árvore imensa surgiu na mente da loira, aos poucos ela foi substituída por lembranças de uma sala cheia de pergaminhos, caminhos de um labirinto, as paredes pareciam serem feitas de troncos. Rapunzel piscou algumas vezes. Então uma imagem assustadora surgiu: Cassandra estava caída, desmaiada em um lado, um homem desconhecido estava em pé com uma espada e sua mão direita estendida, um sentimento de pavor tomou seu ser e a lembrança sumiu tão rápido quanto surgiu, deixando uma sensação sufocante na loira. 

Rapunzel colocou as mãos na cabeça, fechando os olhos com força para afastar essas lembranças. Lembranças? Como poderiam ser? Não, não deveria ser uma lembrança. Uma premonição? Não, não poderia tampouco. Ou poderia? O poder curativo de seu cabelo mágico estava mais fraco, precisava de mais esforço que apenas cantar a canção uma vez. Ela não entendia como ele funcionava, mas duvidava que pudesse mudar dessa forma. Algo estava errado.

Cassandra viu toda a cena e pensou em “acordar” para ajudá-la, mas ela não sabia o que acontecia e muito menos o que dizer para acalmá-la. Então manteve-se “dormindo”.

Rapunzel respirou fundo antes de se mover lentamente, tentando não fazer o colchão balançar e atrapalhar o sono tranquilo da amiga. Depois de se sentar na beirada, a loira suspirou e espiou por cima do ombro com um sorriso. A chegada de Cassandra realmente mudou sua rotina e isso era bom e a fazia se sentir tão bem!

A loira se ergueu e caminhou para fora do quarto, sem desviar o olhar da morena adormecida, se preparando para começar sua rotina. Pouco tempo depois do barulho suave da porta se fechando, Cassandra se ergueu pensativa. 

Se perguntava que sentimento foi aquele que como uma chama, continuava aquecendo seu peito e sua alma. Toda vez que se recordava da imagem da loira adormecida, o calor parecia ficar mais forte. Com uma sacudida de cabeça, ela afastou seus pensamentos, precisava focar em sua missão.

Na noite anterior, Cassandra perguntou se Rapunzel gostaria de sair da torre por uns instantes e a loira aceitou quase de imediato, com apenas a condição de que voltassem antes que sua mãe aparecesse. Para a sorte delas, ela havia saído no dia anterior e certamente não voltaria pelos próximos três dias. 

Seu plano consistia em levar Rapunzel para um passeio divertido, talvez ao centro de Corona. Levá-la para ver o grandioso mural feito para homenagear a Princesa Perdida. 

Se isso não trouxer mesmo que um resquício de memória, então Cassandra a levará a um passeio pelo castelo com um possível encontro com o Rei ou Rainha ou ambos! Isso desencadearia uma memória, se não em Rapunzel, certamente em seus pais e sua missão estaria cumprida. Rapunzel não ficaria mais presa nessa torre solitária, ao contrário, teria todo luxo e riqueza que quisesse, seria protegida a todo instante por guardas, talvez até a própria Cassandra fosse uma de seus guardas!

\- Bom dia, Raps. – Cassandra saudou Rapunzel que começava a juntar os ingredientes para um café da manhã reforçado para ambas.

\- Oh! Bom dia, Cass! Dormiu bem?

\- Sim. Gosto de acampar, mas parece que não dormia em um colchão decente há meses!

Cassandra colocou as mãos nas costas e puxou o tronco para trás, fechando os olhos ao sentir a pontada em seu ciático. Então esticou os braços para frente e para cima. Voltou para a posição inicial devagar e abriu os olhos, encontrando Rapunzel a menos de dois passos de distância segurando um prato contendo duas panquecas cobertas com mel e uma massa amarelada que pelo cheiro, Cass deduziu serem ovos mexidos.

\- ... ... ... Que é isso? – Cassandra perguntou depois de encarar o prato por alguns segundos.

\- Café da manhã!

\- O-Obrigada? – Cassandra disse desajeitada.

\- Não gosta de panquecas e ovos mexidos? – Rapunzel perguntou preocupada – P-Posso fazer geleia pra...

\- Não! Eu gosto de panquecas e... E ovos mexidos! Só que faz algum tempo que não tenho que caçar meu café... Desculpe... Não estou acostumada com esse luxo.

Rapunzel ficou confusa, todas as princesas em seus livros tinham luxos maiores que apenas um café da manhã. Cassandra morava em um palácio e não era princesa do tal Reino de Corona?

\- Pensei que as moças que namorassem com os príncipes tinham os mesmos luxos de moças nascidas princesas...

\- Hm? – Cassandra havia acabado de morder um pedaço generoso de sua panqueca e só conseguiu murmurar.

\- Seu namorado não prepara seu café da manhã? Ou os servos do seu namorado?

\- Hm?! – Cassandra ergueu tanto a sobrancelha esquerda que ela poderia se enroscar em seu cabelo ao mesmo tempo que engolia rapidamente sua panqueca para poder falar – Namorado?!

\- Sim! O tal príncipe do Reino de Corona deve ser seu namorado, não?

A mais velha franziu a testa enquanto seus olhos se movimentavam de um lado para outro e seu cérebro tentava buscar alguma lembrança de ter mencionado algum príncipe... Não, algum homem que não fosse seu pai, para a loira. Para falar a verdade, Cassandra não pensava em namorados desde que tinha quinze, descobrindo que homens realmente não eram sua praia.

\- Nãããão? Nem há nenhum príncipe em Corona! – Cassandra atacou desta vez os ovos até agora intocados a sua frente.

\- Não? Oh... Eu achei que você fosse uma princesa...

Cassandra não aguentou o choque da frase e acabou inspirando parte de seus ovos, a fazendo engasgar. Seu pai insistiu durante toda a vida para que ela tivesse a educação, ações e princípios de uma dama e sempre a repreendia por não ter absorvido nenhuma dessas lições. No entanto, contrariando tudo que seu pai e ela própria acreditavam, Rapunzel a via como mais que uma dama, a via como Princesa!

Rapunzel correu para acudir a mais velha, bater em suas costas até que ela pudesse respirar, mas, a luz dos acontecimentos, Cassandra preferiu perguntar, mesmo que roxa de tanto tossir, se o sujeito da frase de Rapunzel era realmente ela:

\- Q-Quem?! COF COF! Eu?!

\- S-Sim! Quem mais seria?

\- Ah... COF COF! Você... COF! Realmente não conhe... COF! Conhece muito do mundo... 

Os olhos de Rapunzel se tornaram tristes e logo fizeram a morena querer retirar o que havia dito. Então encontrou a saída perfeita:

\- Mas não... Cof... Não é tarde para conhecê-lo! Cof! Ah... Estou bem... Hoje eu vou te mostrar o mundo, Rapunzel!

\- Esse é uma parte do meu so... Do meu objetivo... – Rapunzel sorriu e limpou as lágrimas do rosto agora levemente avermelhado da amiga agora desengasgada – Obrigada, Cass...

\- Ainda quero saber o que você verdadeiramente objetiva.

\- Ainda está longe... Tem que ser em uma data específica...

\- Hum... Então quando for a hora, ficarei feliz em te ajudar a alcançá-lo, mas por hora... Se apronte para podermos ir e... Voltar antes que fique tarde! É uma longa caminhada e não creio que esteja preparada para longas caminhadas.

Rapunzel assentiu e sorriu. Era emocionante o mero pensamento de sair da torre. Assustador, mas emocionante.

Cassandra se sentou na mesa e terminou seu café enquanto observava a loira engolir duas panquecas e ovos em menos de dois minutos e sair em disparada, não notando que seus cabelos se enrolaram em um dos pés da mesa. A mais velha conseguiu colocar Pascal em seu ombro e segurar seu prato e copo pouco antes da mesa ser jogada e arrastada para perto de onde Rapunzel corria. Um som de algo seco caindo e um grunhido de dor puderam ser ouvidos.

_\- Ai! Eu tô bem!_ – Rapunzel disse a distância.

Pascal soltou uma risadinha e balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro. Cassandra deu um meio sorriso ao pensar que se Rapunzel fosse mesmo a Princesa Perdida, coitada de sua Lady in Waiting para ensinar tudo a essa garota desajeitadamente fofa.

Não demorou muito para a loira se aprontar, ela queria levar sua frigideira, mas Cassandra a impediu, disse que não precisavam disso onde iriam e que certamente ela a protegeria de qualquer perigo, mas a loira insistiu tanto que a morena teve que ceder.

Ambas estavam na beirada da janela, Pascal e Rapunzel olhavam para baixo com apreensão. O medo de se aventurar estava se tornando mais forte que a alegria do desbravamento. As mãos da loira se agarraram firmes no cabo de sua arma favorita. Uma mão enluvada cobriu suas mãos tensas e olhos verdes arregalados encontraram um sorriso gentil e encorajador:

\- Não precisa ter medo. Vamos descer juntas! – Cassandra disse pegando a ponta dos cabelos dourados.

Rapunzel assentiu e fez um banquinho com parte de seu cabelo, apoiando o meio no gancho para fazer algo parecido com um sistema de polias. Ambas se agacharam, contaram até três e saltaram. O peso de Cassandra serviu de contrapeso para Rapunzel, fazendo-a ter uma descida suave. Cass caiu com um tranco, amortecendo o impacto com suas pernas e mão direita, sentiu uma dor extremamente forte na mão e entre resmungos, sacudiu-a para aliviar a sensação. Então notou que Rapunzel permanecia parada a centímetros do chão, olhando para a grama com medo.

Antes que a morena pudesse falar algo, aos poucos a loira esticou seus pés e um arrepio passou por sua espinha. A sensação da grama pinicando em seus pés era completamente nova e estranha, mas tão boa! Chegou perto de um riacho e colocou as mãos, sentindo a corrente entre seus dedos. A sensação era magnífica. O gosto da liberdade.

Cassandra observava a loira com os braços cruzados. Ela se lembrou da felicidade que sentiu quando teve sua primeira aula com os soldados da guarda. Sua espada era de madeira e ela tinha dois travesseiros amarrados em seu tronco por não ter tamanho e nem porte suficiente nem para o menor dos protetores ou armaduras. 

Era um pouco assustador os sons de metal contra metal bem perto de si com o exercício, ao que lhe parecia brutal na época e o som de madeira contra madeira que ela e seu pai emitiam em seu próprio exercício, mas não deixava de ser fascinante e maravilhoso. Talvez fosse isso que Rapunzel estivesse sentindo, deixar a moça aproveitar um pouco mais sua felicidade era a única resposta humana a se ter, mas algo incomodava Cassandra. 

Um movimento pareceu surgir da copa da árvore que virou seu posto de observação enquanto Rapunzel não aparecia na janela. A morena apurou os olhos, mas encontrou apenas uma silhueta que deveria ser da armadura que escondeu por ali, mesmo assim, checar sempre era uma boa opção. A mais velha caminhava lentamente até a árvore, colocando a mão nas costas em busca de uma de suas adagas, quando uma de suas luvas caiu da copa e encontrou o chão.

\- AAAAAAAA! CAAAAAASS!!!

A voz de Rapunzel era de puro pânico e isso a fez se voltar para onde a loira estava, desembainhando o punhal e correndo até a fonte do som.

\- Rapunzel?!

Cassandra pulou, punhal em mãos, preparada para enfrentar um batalhão se assim fosse preciso e logo que apareceu, a loira pulou em suas costas, entrelaçando seus pés e braços no torço da moça, quase a desequilibrando enquanto apontava a frigideira para um pequeno coelho branco no pé do arbusto.

\- O QUE É ISSO?! – Rapunzel berrava na orelha esquerda de Cassandra.

\- AH! RAPS! É só um coelho! AH!

A mais velha se balançou, tentando alcançar o ouvido que apitava pelo barulho alto que foi forçado a processar. Seu calcanhar esquerdo encontrou uma pedra e o peso de Rapunzel puxou ambas para trás. Notando a queda, Cassandra girou o corpo, caindo de cara na grama, mas deixando a loira segura de qualquer machucado causado pelo seu peso.

A mais jovem paralisou, ainda tentando processar o que acontecia quando o coelho pulou para o seu lado e fez a jovem se colocar em pé de um pulo. Um pulo bem nas costas da morena que ainda jazia deitada de cara na grama.

\- UGH! – Cassandra soltou um urro de dor enquanto agarrava os pés da loira e girava para frente.

Rapunzel desequilibrou e tombou para frente, Cassandra, deitada de costas, empurrou os pés da loira para baixo e virou o tronco da loira, segurando os ombros de Rapunzel a deixando deitada sobre si, face a face e a poucos centímetros de distância.

\- RAPUNZEL! É SÓ UM COELHO! ELE NÃO VAI TE MACHUCAR!

\- M-Mas os dentes dele s-são afiados!

\- Ele come cenouras!!! Acalma!

Rapunzel se soltou das mãos de Cass e caiu virando um pouco o rosto para o lado e a abraçando. A morena podia sentir o coração acelerado da loira, o gelado de suas mãos passava pelo tecido de sua roupa e a força extrema que seus dedos apertavam o braço de Cass, ela estava realmente assustada.

Cassandra hesitou, mas retribuiu o abraço, apertando forte as costas da loira.

\- E-Está tudo bem! Eu não vou deixar nada te acontecer...

\- Eu sei! É que... – Rapunzel murmurou ainda abraçada na outra – Isso... É tudo tão novo! Eu não sei como reagir! Eu não sei o que é perigoso ou não... T-Talvez minha mãe esteja certa! Eu sou tola e imatura demais pra...

\- Não! – Cassandra afastou Rapunzel para poder olhar seu rosto vermelho e choroso de olhar cabisbaixo – Raps, não diga isso! Se você não sabe, eu vou te ensinar! Se você estiver em perigo, eu vou te salvar, é assim que vai funcionar! Eu prometo!

Rapunzel pareceu voltar a vida com as duas últimas palavras. Agora encarando os olhos verdes de Cass, ela esfregou os olhos e perguntou:

\- Você jura?

\- Uma promessa minha não é nunca, nunca! Descumprida! – Cassandra afirmou e Rapunzel assentiu com um sorriso tímido.

Pela primeira vez, Rapunzel se viu tomada por uma alegria diferente, verdadeira, um sentimento acolhedor que abraçou seu cerne. Um calor no coração fez a loira tentar tocá-lo. Ele batia forte, mas não era por medo como aconteceu a pouco, ou susto, ou excesso de esforço físico, não. Era algo bom e ficava cada vez mais forte conforme o tempo passava com ela a admirando. Uma culpa arrebatadora pesou no coração da loira e um nome ecoou em sua mente: Eugene.

\- Raps? – a voz de Cassandra a fez voltar a realidade – Posso levantar?

\- Ah! P-Pode... Eu... Desculpa...

A mais velha ergueu o tronco da loira com facilidade, se sentou e ficou em pé, ainda segurando boa parte do peso de Rapunzel. Cassandra era realmente forte, não que Rapunzel fosse pesada, mas a morena sequer esboçou sinal de esforço.

O coelho deu um pequeno pulo para trás e observou a mais nova que retribuiu o olhar. Cassandra, temendo um movimento em falso do coelho e um novo espanto de Rapunzel, resolveu puxar a outra para a saída:

\- Vamos Rapunzel... Ainda temos uma longa caminhada a fazer!

Os olhos atentos e desconfiados ainda observaram a copa da árvore até que a parede interromper o contato. Sua intuição apitava, mas ela havia se convencido que não havia nada lá.

No entanto, alguns segundos depois de ambas terem cruzado o portal, Gothel desceu da árvore, ainda incrédula, calculista e pensativa.

Sua testa se enrugou enquanto seus olhos percorriam de um lado para outro em busca de alguma solução para isso. Ela sabia que havia algo errado e ao notar a armadura na árvore, esperava uma pessoa conhecida de Dark Kingdom, mas não esperava que fosse sua própria filha biológica!

\- Lua e Sol unidos novamente? Não... Isso não pode ser verdade! Elas não podem saber da verdade! Lousy Little Pest... Você não sabe no que está se metendo...


	5. Kingdom Dance

# Better Place

#### By: Thacryba

## Kingdom Dance

O caminho tortuoso e o clima pesado faziam o tempo rastejar lentamente. Cassandra e Rapunzel ansiavam em alcançar a vila e logo resolver seus problemas que dentre eles, estava algo bom para comer. Por causa do dia conturbado, nenhuma delas sequer havia desjejuado e agora já era quase hora do jantar. Cassandra mentalmente xingava Lance e Eugene por isso, se não fosse pela artimanha noturna deles, de manhã, ela estaria ocupada comendo ao invés de vigiando os arteiros.

A barriga de uma delas grunhiu, clamando por comida. O barulho atiçou a outra a fazer o mesmo. As mulheres se entreolharam e Cass suspirou, estava tentando evitar pensar em comida para não sentir a fome, já Rapunzel não podia evitar em sonhar com algum bolinho ou um delicioso bife com batatas em forma de purê.

\- Precisamos arrumar algo para comer. Vamos fazer isso antes de procurar o marceneiro, está bem? – Cassandra disse.

Ela estava alerta para os perigos que poderiam espreitá-las, porém o cansaço de uma noite mal dormida e a necessidade de alimento a fizeram se sentir lenta e distraída. No momento isso a preocupava mais que a própria fome. Seja lá o que havia feito a armadilha poderia prever seus movimentos até o marceneiro, então era melhor estarem prontas para um combate.

Para a sorte delas, a vila estava a apenas alguns passos de distância, provavelmente atrás da colina que estavam acabando de contornar. 

\- Sim! Estou morrendo de fome! Comer um bolinho nessas horas é a melhor... Opção? 

A vila que encontraram talvez tivesse sido uma quando foi colocada no mapa, mas agora não era nada além de destroços há muito desertos. O cenário era cinza e podre, casas com telhados ruídos, lojas com marcas claras de saqueadores, paredes parcialmente ou totalmente ruídas, plantações mortas e sem sinal de vida. A única coisa abundante e intacta eram as Black Rocks. Essas coisas haviam empalado e sugado a vida de tudo que isso um dia foi. 

Cassandra engoliu em seco, a imagem que via era idêntica a de uma das figuras de um lugar que sofreu com uma terrível guerra. Sacando o mapa de sua bota, ela leu o nome da primeira vila que se houve conhecimento de ter sofrido com o aparecimento das Black Rocks. 

Elas andaram pela rua principal, uma fonte seca e gasta se mantinha no meio da paisagem. Ela talvez teria trazido luz, beleza e orgulho para o local, mas agora, dentro dela, ao invés de uma água cristalina, havia musgo e destroços. 

Uma cor vermelha no meio do verde e cinza chamou a atenção das moças. Rapunzel tirou uma pedra e desencobriu um livro de contos infantis de capa vermelha. O título ainda tinha um restolho de tinta dourada que formava letras e palavras. Tudo o que havia agora eram “B__xa _o __m_o” em letras rebuscadas. 

Várias páginas manchadas compunham a obra, mas ao que era possível ler, a história era sobre uma vila e uma bruxa, havia algo sobre um feitiço no tempo. Era uma história confusa, mas algo dizia a Rapunzel para guardar aquele livro e informação. 

Continuaram andando pelas ruas sem encontrar uma única alma. Então Rapunzel e Cassandra pararam, um odor fétido preencheu suas narinas. Cassandra queria sair de lá, mas Rapunzel não. 

\- Precisamos ver se existe algum sobrevivente! 

Rapunzel correu para uma casa, mas Cassandra a impediu com um olhar triste e balançando a cabeça em negação. A loira pensou que o odor poderia indicar alguém em miséria, mas a morena sabia que aquilo era pior do que ela pensava. 

\- Não! Precisamos ajudar! – Rapunzel se livrou das mãos de Cass e correu até a casa – Eu sou a princesa e preciso ajudar meu povo! 

\- Rapunzel! Não é o que você... 

A loira parou de correr e levou as mãos ao rosto, dando alguns passos para trás, tropeçando em Cass que amparou sua queda. Seus olhos verdes estavam cobertos de horror e sua respiração acelerada, mesmo vazio, seu estômago se embrulhou. Cassandra sabia o que ela tinha encontrado. Rapunzel a abraçou com força, fechando os olhos para tentar tirar a imagem da mente. 

Cassandra espiou pela parede quebrada e franziu o cenho. Aquilo não era o que esperava. 

\- Espera um pouco... Não precisa me seguir... – Cassandra disse desfazendo o abraço e engolindo em seco – Preciso ver isso... 

\- Cass? 

Cassandra andou com cuidado, pulou a cerca e entrou pela abertura na parede. Rapunzel viu a morena se aproximar e agachar, sumindo um pouco da vista. Não demorou muito para que ela voltasse com uma expressão pensativa e indignada. 

\- Isso... Não é natural... Parecem estar aqui há milênios! Como se estivessem mumificados! Não passou tanto tempo para que ficassem nesse estado... Aliás! – Cassandra se aproximou de uma das vigas de madeira a tocando e analisando – Tudo está velho demais... Como nosso eixo... Raps cuidado! 

Cassandra sacou a espada e correu até Rapunzel bem a tempo de uma névoa negra surgir e as engolir... 

⭐☀️⭐🌙⭐

O caminho era comum, árvores normais, grama, alguns animais passando a distância, flores que se viam ao montes por toda a parte, frutas, paisagens que Cassandra já havia se cansado de ver e que agora sua mente simplesmente ignorava, mas que eram completamente novas para alguém que viveu presa em uma torre. Rapunzel via tudo com um brilho exagerado, perguntando sobre cada coisa, sobre cada árvore, sobre cada ruído. Aquilo a irritou no início, mas depois começou a se divertir, relembrar da beleza do mundo em que vivia. 

Rapunzel tinha a pura inocência de uma criança. Ela sonhava, ainda esperando que seus sonhos se realizassem. Sonhos e esperanças, ideias que são separadas em objetivos e desilusões conforme os anos passam, sendo as últimas descartadas e esquecidas. Esse pensamento ardia no peito de Cassandra a fazendo querer proteger Rapunzel do mundo cruel. 

\- Cass! Cassandra! – Rapunzel correu até a morena com um passarinho em mãos – Ele caiu do ninho, mas não consegue voltar e não sei onde fica! Me ajuda, por favor! Ele tá bem? Ele tá machucado? 

Aqueles grandes olhos verdes estavam desesperados e tristes. Suplicavam por ajuda e misericórdia pelo pequenino que estava em suas mãos. A bondade que explodia no coração de Rapunzel lançou estilhaços no coração de Cassandra, talvez por isso tenha sentido uma pontada em seu próprio coração. 

\- Ah, ok... N-Não! Ele não parece ferido... Onde o encontrou? – Cassandra perguntou andando para onde Rapunzel tinha vindo escondendo o rubor que sabia que havia tomado sua face. 

A loira andou ao seu encalço até uma árvore larga e baixa de galhos dispersos e apontou. Cassandra assentiu e mirou a copa frondosa, aguçando o olhar para encontrar algum sinal do ninho e no entroncamento de dois dos galhos mais altos, lá estava o punhado de galhos finos. Cassandra torceu o nariz com a altura e a dificuldade da escalada. 

\- Achei... – Cassandra desatou o cinto que prendia a espada que carregava, as adagas e qualquer coisa que pudesse te impedir de escalar ou a machucar em uma possível queda – Eu vou precisar de uma ajuda para... Rapunzel? 

Ela subiu o olhar e encontrou a loira deitada em parte de seu cabelo e com a ponta dele presa entre seus dedos do pé direito estirado, enquanto o esquerdo balançava para conseguir deslizar seu cabelo pelo galho que a sustentava, localizado um pouco acima do ninho. Cassandra arregalou os olhos ao ouvir um craquelar perigoso. 

\- Rapunzel! 

Um último balançar foi necessário, a loira conseguiu depositar o passarinho junto de seus irmãozinhos na segurança de seu ninho. 

\- Ufa! Consegui... 

**CRACK!**

O galho que a segurava se partiu e Rapunzel despencou. Ela lançou seu cabelo a esmo em atos constantes de desespero, errando todas as tentativas para então fechar os olhos, esperando uma queda dolorida. No entanto, suas costas e pescoço encontraram algo duro e firme, mas flutuante, amortecendo sua queda. 

Encolhida e ainda com medo, Rapunzel se sentiu balançando no ritmo de uma respiração ofegante, ouvindo e sentindo um ar quente ir e voltar em seu braço. Ao abrir os olhos, ela viu Cassandra a encarando com uma expressão de medo e raiva ao mesmo tempo. 

\- Rapunzel? Está bem? Se feriu? Algum lugar dói? Ah! Deveria ter me deixado subir! É perigoso! Podia ter se ferido! Eu... 

A morena falava rápido demais e a loira não pôde evitar em estender a mão e tocar sua bochecha com ternura. O rosto de Cassandra ficou mais quente e vermelho com o toque e seus olhos verdes se arregalaram. 

\- Eu tô bem, Cass! Você me pegou! Me salvou, como disse que faria... Obrigada. – a loira enrolou os braços ao redor da morena em um caloroso abraço. 

Em geral, Cassandra não gosta de contato físico, porém algo naquilo era diferente, melhor e a fazia ansiar por mais. Cassandra estava se apaixonando por Rapunzel e temia que o sentimento fosse recíproco. Não entendia a razão de seu temor, mas sabia que era melhor esconder e engolir seu sentimento para o bem de ambas, afinal, Rapunzel era a Princesa Perdida e ambas mal se conheciam. 

Olhando por cima do ombro da loira, a morena viu um cartaz de procurado um tanto familiar e deixou escapar um riso do nariz extremamente grande e pontudo que foi retratado na pintura. Por alguma razão, ela sabia que aquele não era seu nariz real, mas lhe cabia bem aquele. 

\- Hm? – Rapunzel notou a risada da amiga e resolveu olhar para trás. 

Essa era a primeira vez que Rapunzel via Cassandra rir com tanto gosto a ponto de deixar lágrimas caírem por seu rosto. A loira, por outro lado, achou o desenho estranho e mal feito, tinha a sensação de que o tal procurado fosse bem mais atraente e charmoso que fora retratado. 

\- É conhecido seu? – Raps perguntou. 

\- Quê? Eu e um ladrão? Não! Só achei engraçado o jeito que desenharam o nariz dele e... Flynn Rider? Qual é? Ele usou o nome do protagonista do livro?! 

\- E-Ele é... Perigoso? 

\- Ele?! – Cass bufou – Duvido! Esse cara deve ser um tapado... Como ainda não pegaram ele? 

E então ambas ficaram em silêncio, observando o tal cartaz, sentimentos fortes apareceram por um homem que sequer conheciam e isso era estranho. Cassandra sentia certa repulsa e inveja, mas com uma ponta de admiração e Rapunzel sentia uma forte saudade, preocupação e atração comparada ao que sentia quando estava perto de Cass. Ela amou ouvir a risada da outra, sua voz forte, mas suave montava um som contagiante e tão belo! Ela sentia que poderia ficar para sempre ouvindo Cassandra rir e vê-la sorrir. Poderia mover montanhas para fazê-la feliz se assim precisasse. Ela era linda, e extremamente forte, e simplesmente apaixonante... 

Então um rubor tomou as bochechas da loira com esse último pensamento. Rapunzel achava que sabia o que isso significava, mas por uma garota? Poderia uma garota se apaixonar por outra? Ainda mais alguém que acabou de conhecer? 

\- Ok... O passarinho está são e salvo. Vamos continuar nossa caminhada? 

A voz de Cassandra quebrou o silêncio, os pensamentos e questões de Rapunzel por hora. A mais velha notou o rubor da outra e os olhos arregalados e perdidos em seus pensamentos, mas preferiu apenas ignorar. Com um último relance no cartaz, ambas continuaram sua caminhada. 

Algumas horas se passaram até que chegaram na ponte que era a entrada do reino de Corona. Ambas mantiveram uma boa conversa, sabiam quais assuntos interessam uma a outra embora tivessem a sensação de que não soubessem conversar normalmente. Era incrível como elas se conheciam, um entrosamento natural. 

E então Rapunzel parou, soltando uma exclamação de alegria, sua expressão transbordava alegria, seu sorriso tão amplo que fazia o canto de sua boca quase encostar em suas orelhas. A loira mantinha seus olhos arregalados com a quantidade de pessoas, cores e barulhos. O mercado estava agitado, transeuntes de diversas partes dos sete reinos estavam por lá. 

\- É... Cheio de gente! Quantos rostos diferentes, cores, formas! Isso... É barulhento! – Rapunzel disse enquanto Cassandra sorria com a alegria da outra. 

Sentada na borda da fonte havia algumas crianças fazendo tranças diferentes nos cabelos umas das outras. Elas acrescentavam flores e prendedores diferentes e coloridos no meio dos fios ruivos e castanhos. Rapunzel não pôde evitar em imaginar seu cabelo solto no meio de tantas pessoas, certamente iriam pisar e tropeçar em alguma parte. 

\- Acho que aquelas crianças iriam gostar e se divertir em trançar seu cabelo. – Cassandra disse despretensiosamente ao ver que a loira encarava as garotas com curiosidade. 

\- M-Mas meu cabelo já tá trançado... 

\- Nada as impede de fazer uma nova. 

Rapunzel pensou com calma e assentiu enquanto caminhava até as meninas. Cassandra observava de longe o espanto, alegria e curiosidade das mais novas com os longos fios loiros, o cuidado que Mary teve para desfazer a trança, que Frida teve ao desembaraçar alguns fios enquanto Jack selecionava algumas presilhas e flores e as três começarem seu trabalho. 

Cassandra não viu problemas em sair em direção à padaria do doce e gentil Uncle Monty. Em geral, Cass guardava um dinheiro extra para o caso de alguma emergência ou se ela encontrasse algo diferente que realmente lhe interesse, como um estranho artefato que ouvira falar que cobre os punhos de uma pessoa com metal para potencializar seu soco. Mas seu raro artefato poderia esperar mais algum tempo na bancada de Xavier, o ferreiro. A morena acabou por comprar um par de cada um dos bolinhos por não saber qual seria o gosto da garota loira e pelo motivo de todos serem absolutamente deliciosos. 

Ao voltar para onde estava, as garotas estavam acabando de juntar a última parte da trança. Os longos fios dourados da moça foram trançados e dobrados inúmeras vezes a ponto de ficarem pouco acima do joelho de Rapunzel além de se destacarem com o branco e amarelo das margaridas, o roxo das tulipas, o vermelho e rosa das rosas e os diversos tons de verde que tinham as folhas e caules das flores. Ela estava radiante e deslumbrante. 

Os bolinhos que Cass trouxe serviram também como agradecimento pelo trabalho das crianças e renderam muitas interjeições de felicidade. Rapunzel, Mary, Jack e Frida estavam com suas faces melecadas com o creme dos bolinhos de amora, laranja, uva, morango, pêssego e algum outro sabor que ela não se recordava. Cassandra admirava e achava extremamente fofa a inocência da garota de longos cabelos loiros. 

\- Raps... Tem bolinho no seu nariz. 

\- Hum? – Rapunzel juntou os olhos para tentar enxergar a ponta, mas antes de tomar qualquer atitude, Cassandra retirou a luva direita e passou as costas do indicador no local, retirando o creme que ali estava. 

Cassandra e Rapunzel encararam a mão descoberta com espanto e curiosidade. A pele estava coberta com uma cicatriz de queimadura, cobrindo cada canto até quase a altura do cotovelo. 

\- Nossa! Cass! O-O que é isso? 

\- Eu... Eu não me lembro. 

\- Se não quiser falar sobre... 

\- Não! Não é isso... Eu realmente não me lembro! 

Uma certa confusão chamou a atenção das moças, Cassandra lambeu o creme em seu dedo, recolocou a luva e caminhou apressada com Rapunzel ao seu encalço para o centro do tumulto. 

Havia artistas de rua fazendo uma performance especial no centro da praça. Eles tocavam violino e ditavam o ritmo com seus pés e em tambores rústicos, um homem tocava uma espécie de violão enquanto o flautista alternava entre sua flauta e o anúncio de um baile que ocorreria em nome da Rainha Arianna. Cassandra cruzou os braços enquanto Rapunzel movia seu corpo no ritmo da música. 

\- Um baile? Um baile é um local pra dançar, né? – Rapunzel perguntou e Cassandra sentiu um certo receio em responder. 

\- Sim... É um local para dançar. 

\- Vam... 

\- Não! – Cassandra mal deixou a loira terminar seu convite. 

\- Ah! Mas por quê? 

\- Porque é um baile real! Eu vou te mostrar o castelo, mas vai ser de outro jeito... 

\- Ah, Cass... Por favor! Eu amo dançar! 

\- Não, Raps! 

\- Por favor! – a loira agarrou no ombro da outra e fez uma expressão tristonha, Cassandra franziu a sobrancelha e entortou a boca, ela não conseguiria resistir a essa cara, então suspirou. 

\- Raps... Eu não sei dançar! – era algo difícil de se confessar, esse era o segundo grande segredo de Cassandra – Meu pai bem tentou me ensinar, mas... Bem... Ele também não é um grande dançarino... Devo ter aulas de dança no próximo ano... Se conseguirem me arrastar até lá. 

\- Então eu te ensino! – a frase da loira causou espanto na morena que a analisou com o olhar antes de revelar seus pensamentos. 

\- Mas... Você sabe dançar? 

\- Sim! Dançar não é difícil! – a loira começou a se mover, seus pés pisavam em locais diferentes em conjunto com as batidas no tambor – Basta que você sinta a música. 

Ao redor, os curiosos começaram a se amontoar, Cassandra permanecia quieta, ela não gostava de ter esse tipo de atenção. 

\- Raps... O que está fazendo? – Cassandra descruzou os braços e caminhou até a loira que começava a rodopiar. 

\- Tem música! Vou te ensinar a dançar aqui mesmo! 

A loira deu uma piscadela para o flautista e esse deu de ombros, parando de comunicar sobre o baile e chamando seus companheiros para aumentar o som enquanto ele focava apenas em sua flauta. 

Cassandra foi puxada pela mão direita e arrastada por Rapunzel, movendo-a em círculos, basicamente saltitando. A morena estava relutante em aprender, mas Rapunzel era insistente. 

\- Aqui, mova seus pés de um lado para outro... O que você sente quando ouve a música? 

\- Hm... Eu... Não sei? – Rapunzel sorriu. 

\- Então tente me imitar! 

\- E-Eu vou pisar nos seus pés! 

\- Não vai não! 

Rapunzel parou de rodopiar, soltou a mão direita e esticou o braço solto e perna do mesmo lado. De alguma forma, Cassandra sabia o que ela faria e esticou a mão esquerda e alinhou o pé em sincronia com sua parceira. A loira olhou a pose da mais velha com espanto, exibindo um largo sorriso de admiração. 

\- Você sabe dançar sim! 

\- E-Eu não sei de onde veio isso... 

Então uma ideia lhe ocorreu, Cassandra puxou a mão de Rapunzel suavemente. A loira entendeu e girou até chegar em Cass, encostando as costas em seu peito e unindo suas mãos soltas. Com habilidade, a mais velha girou a parceira, fazendo-a ficar de frente e continuando a dança. Os passos dela estavam cada vez mais precisos e seguros, memórias, movimentos, música e o momento envolviam as duas garotas. 

Rapunzel fechava os olhos em alguns momentos, mas voltava a abri-los apenas para encarar os de Cassandra. Esta sequer conseguia desviar os olhos do rosto da loira. Sorrisos divertidos dançavam com ambas. As mãos firmes de Cassandra apoiavam em suas costas e seguravam firmes sua mão, a loira entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, desejando que a luva grossa de couro não estivesse no caminho. A morena notou o ato da outra e sorriu. Olhando em volta pela primeira vez, elas viram que sua dança havia puxado uma verdadeira multidão e contagiado ao menos dez pares para se juntarem a elas. Cassandra se inclinou e falou ao pé do ouvido da outra: 

\- Está bem Rapunzel, você me convenceu... Vamos ao baile esta noite. 

\- Sim! Eba!!! Obrigada Cass! 

A loira sorriu e abraçou a outra em um impulso, Cassandra se assustou com o ato, mas logo retribuiu o abraço com um sorriso sincero. 

Cassandra desfez o abraço, ainda segurando a cintura da mais nova e disse olhando a loira nos olhos: 

\- Mas temos que fazer umas coisas antes... 

Cassandra olhou para o chão e viu que uma das flores havia se desprendido do cabelo de Rapunzel, então ela se ajoelhou e a pegou. 

\- C-Certo! Hm? – ao se abaixar, Cassandra deixou exposta a parede atrás da morena, Rapunzel encarou com curiosidade – Quem são? 

Cassandra olhou para trás e se deparou com o mosaico da família real. Como esperado, Rapunzel fixou o olhar na pequena criança de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. 

\- Ah! E-Esses são o Rei e a Rainha de Corona... E a menina... É a minha missão. – Rapunzel olhou para trás confusa, Cass continuou – Ela é a Princesa Perdida, foi roubada do berço há dezesseis anos. 

\- Ela... Parece comigo... 

\- Sim, parece. – Cassandra se levantou e colocou a flor um pouco acima da orelha esquerda da loira – É tão bonita quanto. 

Rapunzel corou e arregalou os olhos e Cassandra se arrependeu do que disse. Aquela proximidade com Rapunzel a impedia de pensar direito e temia que isso a fizesse revelar o que mantinha escondido em seu coração. 

\- E-Eu quis dizer... E-Eu não... – Cass tentava pensar em alguma desculpa, mas Rapunzel a cortou. 

\- Cass! Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer! – Rapunzel tocou a flor com delicadeza, um sorriso gentil surgiu em seu rosto – Obrigada. 

A loira então ficou na ponta dos pés e depositou um breve beijo na bochecha corada da morena. Cassandra paralisou com o ato. 

\- D-De nada... – foi o que Cass conseguiu dizer. 

\- Vamos? Você disse que tinha algo a fazer. – Rapunzel começou a puxar Cass pelo braço, mas parou ao se lembrar que não tinha a menor ideia de para onde iriam – Onde precisa ir? 

\- Ao castelo! Mas... Não sei se você passará pelos guardas... Já sei! 

Em seu plano inicial, Cassandra iria passar Rapunzel pela porta da frente, isso iria alarmar os guardas que por protocolo, iriam chamar o pai de Cass, Capitão da Guarda, ele certamente iria notar quem era a tal estranha e tudo estaria encaixado. A Princesa Perdida iria ser encontrada e Cassandra seria recompensada. Porém agora seu plano era outro. Ela queria estar com Rapunzel naquele baile.


	6. No Time Like The Past

  


# Better Place

#### By: Thacryba

## No Time Like The Past

Logo que a lâmina a atingiu, a fumaça foi sugada pela espada e como magia, o aço se enferrujou e desintegrou. Cassandra e Rapunzel se entreolharam e com terror, notaram que mais à frente, uma massa idêntica, porém muito maior estava se apoderando da cidade. Elas não tiveram outra escolha a não ser correr.

Pascal guinchava pedindo a Owl que fosse atrás do outro grupo, mas a coruja balançava a cabeça em negação. Cassandra olhava Owl e Pascal sobrevoando-as, tanto Cass quanto Owl sabiam que essa era uma das raras situações que mais ajuda significava mais problema.

Ambas correram como se suas vidas dependessem disso e de fato dependiam. Cada esquina estava tomada por fumaça, aquilo estava vivo e cercava a cidade e as garotas que ali estavam. A loira viu o cabo da espada de Cassandra presa na bainha pelo restolho de lâmina que não se esfacelou pela ação da fumaça. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Rapunzel ao imaginar o que aquilo poderia fazer com elas se encostassem naquilo.

De canto de olho, Cassandra notou uma casa intocada pela fumaça. Aliás, até parecia que aquilo evitava a tal casa. Enquanto todos os cantos pareciam ter sido construídos a milhares de anos, o chalé parecia ter sido feito a menos de vinte. Era antigo, mas nada era comparado ao resto da cidade. 

Sem hesitar, Cassandra puxou Rapunzel pelo braço enquanto assobiava para Owl e virava repentinamente para a tal casa. A janela esquerda estava aberta e foi usada como porta de entrada rápida para as fugitivas.

A morena sequer diminuiu sua velocidade, pulando e deslizando pelo parapeito, sendo seguida por Rapunzel, Owl e Pascal. A moça mais nova fechou a janela logo que avistou o vulto da pequena dupla cruzar a janela e começou a se afastar ao notar a escuridão que tomou todo o lado de fora da casa, mas como Cassandra suspeitava, a tal fumaça sequer chegava perto da casa. Cassandra puxou sua espada por instinto e olhou em volta, esperando alguma surpresa indesejada. A lâmina inteira reluzia de tanto brilho, quase como se tivesse sido recém forjada.

\- Cass. – Rapunzel arregalou os olhos – A espada.

Enfim a mais velha lembrou, sua espada tinha sido desintegrada fazia poucos minutos, restando apenas o punho e um restolho enferrujado da lâmina, no entanto, agora estava como nova. 

A mão de Cassandra se aproximou da lâmina, parando ao notar que Rapunzel travou suas próprias mãos em punhos. O receio da loira era compreensível e foi suavizado com um sorriso da morena. Os dedos de Cassandra passaram por toda a extensão do aço para ter certeza de que não era apenas uma ilusão.

Chegando no meio da lâmina, um brilho dourado se apoderou do metal e fez Cass se sobressaltar e deixar a espada escorregar de seus dedos.

_**\- Go-Thel...**_

Um sussurro masculino distante ecoou pela casa, fazendo Rapunzel e Cassandra travarem as mandíbulas com uma onda de adrenalina que percorreu o corpo de ambas.

\- Gothel? – Rapunzel repetiu.

_**\- Charles...**_

Uma voz feminina falou dessa vez.

\- Essa voz não é dela... – Cassandra afirmou por impulso.

\- De quem? – Rapunzel perguntou baixo.

\- Da Gothel... – Cassandra parou para pensar como ela sabia disso – Eu suponho... Não sei...

\- Não... Não é... – Rapunzel estava desconfiada e Cassandra confusa.

Cassandra pegou sua espada e caminhou para dentro da casa, Rapunzel ao seu encalço. A mais velha sentia algo clamando por ela. Uma força guiava seus instintos até uma escada, onde parou em frente a um retrato de um homem alto, cabelos curtos pretos levemente encaracolados, um topete virado para a esquerda com uma volta na ponta, bigode grosso e bem aparado, postura ereta e firme, mas feições gentis.

O quadro chamou a atenção de ambas, mas para coisas diferentes. Cassandra não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu rosto, mas Rapunzel não podia evitar em notar sua armadura.

\- Cass... – a loira repousou a mão no ombro da outra – É... É a **sua** armadura...

Cassandra enfim desviou o olhar e notou que de fato o homem trajava o mesmo estilo de armadura que ela.

\- Quem é ele? – Cassandra perguntou para ninguém em particular.

Na moldura, abaixo do quadro havia uma placa dourada com a inscrição: Charles Von Grimm.

\- Pai! – Rapunzel gritou e fez Cassandra se sobressaltar – D-Desculpa... Gothel contava histórias de Charles Grimm quando era criança... Ela... Ela dizia que ele era meu pai... Depois que Eugene me trouxe a Corona, pensei que ele não existia. Mas acho que não deve ser ele... O nome era somente Charles Grimm...

\- Ambos são a mesma pessoa, Raps... Charles recebeu o nome Von post-mortem. Charles Von Grimm é uma história que também gostava de ouvir quando pequena. – Cassandra disse olhando para os detalhes de sua armadura – Ele era um soldado exímio que lutou em um reino distante...

\- ... Um homem galante e bravo que lutava pelo que era justo... – Rapunzel completou com lembrança dos contos da mulher que dizia ser sua mãe.

\- ... Seguia seu coração em batalhas! Muitos diziam que sua espada era mais dura que aço... – Cassandra disse também.

\- ... Isso o fazia voltar para sua família, para Gothel e para mim... Supostamente... Quando era um bebê...

\- ... E nas batalhas ele era conhecido por fazer preces estranhas para um ser superior que... Calma... – Cassandra parou de falar e se virou novamente para o quadro, se aproximando da espada retratada – Raps... Você só conhecia o encantamento da gota de sol? Tem como garantir que Gothel não tinha nenhum conhecimento do outro poder?

\- N-Não sei... M-Mas se ela tivesse ela o usaria, não?

\- Olha o pedaço que aparece da lâmina da espada. – Cassandra apontou.

A lâmina era escura com alguns pontos azulados, muito semelhante às rochas negras e à espada de Adira.

\- Charles era conhecido por rezar uma estranha prece antes das batalhas. Alguns boatos sobre uma luz azul vinda de sua tenda antes da batalha também eram ditos. Será que ele tinha a posse da tal pedra da lua?

Rapunzel ficou calada, algo naquela história estava faltando. Algo não se encaixava. Por quê Gothel nunca falou do tal outro poder?

\- Não consigo ver o que isso tem relação com minha m... Com Gothel... – Rapunzel disse finalmente.

\- Eu também não sei... Charles morreu uns três anos antes de você nascer... – Cassandra disse dando de ombros – E até essa história também é misteriosa... A versão oficial é que Charles Grimm morreu com honra em uma batalha por seu reino, por isso recebeu o Von... Mas não tinha nenhuma guerra naquela época... Outros diziam que ele enlouqueceu e pereceu por isso...

\- Gothel nunca disse como ele tinha morrido... Vê-la contar sobre ele era muito bom! Ela enfatizava detalhes de uma forma apaixonante! Ela o amava... Mas quando perguntava onde ele estava... Ela custou a me dizer que tinha morrido e depois, quando perguntava como ele havia morrido, ela se tornava séria, dava um sorriso triste e desconversava...

\- Vai saber se ela não o matou.

\- É... Vai saber...

\- Então temos um balde de histórias cheias de mistérios relacionados à gota de sol e pedra da lua... Mas nada disso parece ter relação a mais nada! O que essa fumaça mortal tem a ver com Charles ou Gothel ou as Black Rocks?

\- Essa fumaça tem um poder parecido ao outro... – Rapunzel encarou a mão de Cassandra com pesar – Encantamento...

\- Mas em forma de fumaça?

Um barulho de passos vinha de cima, Pascal pulou no ombro da loira e Owl pousou no punho da espada de Cass.

Ambas subiram as escadas com cuidado e encontraram um grande corredor com duas portas de cada lado e no fim dele, havia uma porta escancarada.

Na porta, havia uma imagem fantasmagórica de uma mulher jovem de cabelos longos e lisos até a cintura. Era um fantasma esbelto de uma linda mulher, porém seu semblante era triste, choroso, parecia que ela estava aguardando ansiosamente por alguém.

Assim que seus olhos vazios pousaram em Cassandra, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, ela abriu os braços, revelando um ferimento em sua lateral e sua voz macia ecoou pelas paredes:

_\- Charles, você enfim voltou para casa meu amor!_

Cassandra olhou para Rapunzel com preocupação. Eram mais perguntas e nenhuma resposta...

⭐☀️⭐🌕⭐

Gothel seguiu as garotas por todo o caminho até Corona, Cassandra era sorrateira e esperta demais. A mulher precisava manter uma grande distância delas, mas ainda assim a jovem parecia desconfiar que algo estava à espreita.

A semelhança era dolorosamente alta, agora não era somente a aparência, mas também os atos e trejeitos. Gothel queria se afastar, voltar a esquecer para que parasse de doer, mas era impossível! Tinha que resgatar Rapunzel! Cassandra não tinha revelado nada ainda.

Fazia muitos anos desde que não conseguia sentir a magia desse jeito. Rapunzel emanava o poder, mas era claramente descontrolado, ignorado pela garota. Gothel fazia questão que assim se mantivesse. A flor da Gota de Sol representava a alegria, a cura, mas também o calor que em demasia, destrói. A magia da Pedra representava a força, resistência, poder e proteção.

Era uma sensação de felicidade que a loira sempre emanava. Já eles emanavam nostalgia, o poder real, força e sustentação, inclusive se portavam como tal.

Duas lágrimas rolaram pelos olhos da mulher. Ela as limpou com os dedos e as observou. Quanto tempo fazia que não chorava? Talvez vinte anos, um a mais ou um a menos.

Quando chegaram na cidade ficou mais fácil. A multidão a encobria e atrapalhava os sentidos aguçados de Cassandra. O fato de se dirigirem para Corona dava certo alívio para a observadora. Aquele era o menos perigoso dos segredos.

Quando Cassandra deixou Rapunzel sozinha com as garotinhas para trançarem seu cabelo, Gothel pensou em se aproximar, avisar Rapunzel de sua presença, mas uma ideia surgiu. Há dezesseis anos, Gothel precisou escolher entre o Sol e a Lua, talvez agora, ela pudesse ter ambos!

A interação das jovens era incomum, elas se davam muito bem e tinham uma química incrível mesmo sendo quase opostos. Gothel se perguntava a quanto tempo Rapunzel esconde essa amizade. Quando Cassandra retirou sua luva, Gothel quase deixou escapar um grito de susto. Aquela queimadura era característica.

_\- GOTHEL! PARE!!!_

A voz ecoava em sua mente. Sacodiu a cabeça para tudo sumir. Suspirou aliviada antes de seguir as jovens para o centro da cidade.

Cassandra tinha tido contato com o Encantamento da Destruição. Ela conhece os poderes, então qual seu objetivo? Não tinha lógica! O que ela poderia querer com Rapunzel? O que ela poderia querer com o poder do Sol? Não poderia ser coincidência.

O flautista anunciou o baile real. Gothel podia ver a excitação de Rapunzel com a ideia enquanto Cassandra não se sentia nada confortável. Uma onda nostálgica invadiu Gothel. 

As ruas se tornaram um grande salão, as casas viraram colunas, os pedregulhos viraram mármore, todas as moças trajavam elegantes vestidos e os rapazes, ternos feitos sob medida, Rapunzel havia se tornado morena, seus cabelos enrolaram e encurtaram até a pouco abaixo dos ombros, seu vestido simples mudou de tom e se tornou mais rebuscado. Os cabelos de Cassandra se alisaram um pouco e agora paravam até pouco abaixo da nuca, o encaracolado na testa subiu e se tornou um topete jogado para o lado esquerdo, um bigode apareceu embaixo de seu nariz, se enrolando nas pontas. 

A música alta a encantava e ela queria aproveitar o momento. 

\- Querida... Eu não sei dançar. – seu bigode torceu, era algo difícil de se confessar, esse era o segundo grande segredo dele – Bem tentaram me ensinar, mas... Meus pais também não eram grandes dançarinos... 

\- Então eu te ensino! – a frase dela causou espanto no moreno que a analisou com o olhar antes de revelar seus pensamentos. 

\- Mas... Você sabe dançar? 

\- Sabe quantos anos eu tenho. Não saber dançar com toda essa vivência seria vergonhoso... E também... Dançar não é difícil. – Gothel começou a se mover, seus pés pisavam em locais diferentes em conjunto com o ritmo dos instrumentos – Basta que você sinta a música. 

Ao redor, os curiosos começaram a se amontoar, ele permanecia quieto, não gostava de ter esse tipo de atenção. 

\- Gothel... O que... O que está fazendo? – ele descruzou os braços e caminhou até sua futura noiva que começava a rodopiar. 

\- Oras... Temos música e estamos num baile! O ambiente perfeito! 

Ele foi puxado pela mão direita e arrastado por Gothel, movendo-o em círculos, mão direita dela segurando firmemente a esquerda dele e vice versa. O moreno estava relutante em aprender, mas ela era insistente. 

\- Aqui, mova seus pés de um lado para outro... O que você sente quando ouve a música? 

\- Hm... Eu... Não sei? – Gothel sorriu. 

\- Então tente me imitar! 

\- E-Eu vou pisar nos seus pés... – ele disse com preocupação. 

\- Não, não vai. 

Gothel parou de rodopiar, soltou a mão direita e esticou o braço solto e perna do mesmo lado. De alguma forma, ele sabia o que ela faria e esticou a mão esquerda e alinhou o pé em sincronia com sua parceira. A morena olhou a pose dele com espanto, exibindo um largo sorriso de admiração. 

\- Você sabe dançar sim! 

\- Acho que tenho surpresas que até eu desconheço... – ele riu, talvez tivesse visto isso em um dos inúmeros bailes que participou. 

Então uma ideia lhe ocorreu, ele puxou a mão dela suavemente. Gothel entendeu e girou até chegar em seu futuro noivo, encostando as costas em seu peito e unindo suas mãos soltas. Com habilidade, ele a girou, fazendo-a ficar de frente e continuando a dança. Os passos dele estavam cada vez mais precisos e seguros, memórias, movimentos, música e o momento envolviam os dois apaixonados. 

Gothel fechava os olhos em alguns momentos, mas voltava a abri-los apenas para encarar os verdes de seu amado. Ele sequer conseguia desviar os olhos do rosto dela. Sorrisos divertidos dançavam com ambos. As mãos firmes dele apoiavam em suas costas e seguravam firmes sua mão, Gothel entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele. Ele notou o ato da amada e sorriu. Olhando em volta pela primeira vez, eles viram que sua dança havia puxado uma verdadeira multidão e contagiado ao menos quinze pares para se juntarem a eles. O homem se inclinou e falou ao pé do ouvido dela: 

\- Não sei se já havia dito, mas... Você esta linda. 

\- Sim, acho que esta é a vigésima sétima vez que me diz isso hoje. – ela riu com o espanto dele. 

\- Ah é? Bom... Eu nunca vou me cansar de dizer. 

Gothel sorriu e o abraçou, ele logo retribuiu o abraço com um sorriso sincero. Era a hora, ele precisava fazer aquilo. Ele havia planejado e enfim chegou a hora. Desfez o abraço, ainda segurando a cintura dela e disse olhando em seus olhos: 

\- Tenho que fazer uma coisa... 

Ele tomou as mãos dela e se ajoelhou. O sorriso de Gothel sumiu. 

\- C-Charles... O-O que... 

\- Gothel Calisto... Quer casar comigo? 

O passado se desintegrou e flashes do presente voltaram. A pessoa ajoelhada se alternava entre Cassandra e Charles. 

_\- GOTHEL! PARE!!!_

A árvore, o toque, os gritos, tudo havia voltado. Seu coração se acelerou e suas pernas cederam, suas mãos agarraram seu capuz. 

\- Não... De novo não! 

\- Senhora? Está bem? 

Gothel se sobressaltou e ergueu a cabeça. Um homem alto e esbelto de armadura dourada, capacete e bigode grande e bem aparado estava em sua frente. O grande emblema do Sol de Corona no peito. 

Gothel olhou para o centro da cidade e Rapunzel e Cassandra haviam sumido. 

\- E-Eu perdi minha filha! – Gothel disse rapidamente. 

\- Não se preocupe senhora! Iremos encontrá-la! Ela é pequena? 

\- Não... Tem dezesseis anos... Mas ela é tola! Não sabe se virar sozinha! 

\- Vamos encontrá-la! Sou Capitão da Guarda de Corona e vou ajudá-la. 

\- Na verdade... Pedi a minha filha mais velha que a procurasse... Vou procurar por elas... Cassandra é muito responsável. 

\- Cassandra? – o homem deu um meio sorriso – Também tenho uma filha chamada Cassandra. A minha é particularmente ansiosa e não gosta de seguir regras, a menos que essas regras não sejam aplicadas à uma dama. 

\- Creio que todas as Cassandras devem ser iguais então. 

\- Então a senhora e seu esposo devem ser igualmente orgulhosos! – o Capitão disse com um enorme sorriso, Gothel entristeceu, mas forçou um sorriso. 

\- Sim. Ela é igualzinha ao pai. 

Cassandra sabia do Segredo Real de Rapunzel, mas aparentemente desconhecia sobre os poderes. Talvez ela sequer se lembrasse de Gothel e certamente não se lembra de Charles. Mas Cassandra ainda tinha seu sangue afinal.


End file.
